


Don't Turn Your Back On Me

by iaMDarWiN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, Killing, M/M, Mafia AU, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Waterboarding, backstabbing, mafia leader! inseong, mention of abandonment, no one is a good guy, squint a bit and you can see inseong simping for Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN
Summary: After a retrieval mission gone wrong, Rowoon, Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon find them self in the hands of Seoul's most powerful mafia gang, SF9.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin, Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is loosely based on a FMV I made ^_^  
> Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18wCRG65_ek
> 
> This is kinda an epilogue that will explain the entire events slowly...So I hope you stay for the ride!

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;br /&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt; 

* * *

There were a lot of things that Rowoon hated. He hated cold showers and being late. However, being in the custody of the most dangerous mafia group in Seoul takes the cake.

He was currently tied up and drenched in sweat, breathing heavily from the gunfight his team had lost. He had a few bullet wounds but thankfully they had some courtesy in patching up their captives. 

However, their hospitality needs some work.

“Talk. Why did you come after the case”

Rowoon looked up at the man between his drenched locks and smiled, “I’ll talk if you untie me” he tried.

The man looked at him pissed and kicked his chair, knocking him over. 

“I don’t think you understand the position you're in. Answer the question before I drop the nice act” 

Rowoon groaned knowing his shoulder was going to bruise later from the fall. Great. 

“I told you already. Because I wanted too”

The man was unsatisfied with his answer and crouched down, grabbing his hair harshly to look him in the eye.

“You expect me to believe that?” 

“It's your choice if you want to believe me,” Rowoon said with a cheeky smirk, which earned him a slam on the floor from the guy.

“I told you I’ll drop the nice guy act”

Rowoon groaned in pain, “At least warn me when you do” he said feeling dizzy from the head slam.

Shit. That hurt. 

The man scoffed and stood up when he saw a red-haired man enter the small room they were in. 

“Sir” 

The man in the red hair glanced over to Rowoon, “still hasn’t talked?”

“I’ve talked but apparently Mr. Prancy here doesn't believe me” Rowoon called out from the floor. He knew he should probably shut up but hell he wasn’t going to die without saying a few words. 

The man frowned, “well maybe your friends will talk. Especially the scrawny bike kid.”

Rowoon’s eyes widened as he stared at the man. 

Did they catch Hwiyoung? 

“Don’t you touch him.” Rowoon growled out, fighting against his restraints. 

“And what about your bodyguard? I wonder if he’ll talk if we cut off his fingers one. By. One,” the man said, loving the reactions he was getting from Rowoon.

“If you fucking touch one hair on my team I’ll fucking kill you all” Rowoon spat out, struggling even more.

“Then talk. Simple as that. We don’t touch them and you tell us why you came after the case and how you found us,” the man in red said. 

Rowoon bit his bleeding lip and stared at the man angrily. “I got a better deal.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to negotiate-“

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know and some more if you let them go.” 

This piqued the red-haired man’s interest. “And what other information could you possibly have?”

“I know everything about the Kwoon mafia” 

The room became quiet as the man stared at him. 

“You expect me to believe that?” The man said, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s your choice if you believe me or not. But it might be your only chance in exclusive info” 

“Sir, I don’t think we sho-“

“You tell me one detail and I’ll have someone verify the info. If that’s true then I’ll let your team go but you stay” the man in red said, cutting off the other man. 

“Youngbin, I don’t think Inseong wou-“

“Did I ask for your opinion? No. I didn’t think so. Go tell the others of the deal and I’ll send you info to verify it” the man called Youngbin said harshly. 

“Right.” The other man said before leaving the two alone in the room.

* * *

Jaeyoon woke up groaning as he remembered the last thing that happened. 

A shoot out. 

Rowoon was hurt. 

Hwiyoung was nowhere to be seen. 

“Rowoon!” Jaeyoon gasped looking around the room not finding him. His heart started to speed up as he started to realize He was in a small room tied up in a chair. 

Fuck. They were caught. 

He looked up at the door once he heard it opening. There came a man with light brown hair with small blonde highlights in it. 

“You’re awake” 

Jaeyoon frowned at the man as the other started to go towards him. 

“Hey what’s with that face? I’m here to let you go.”

This comment confused Jaeyoon. 

The man sensed his confusion, “Ah your boss struck a deal with us. Info for your freedom” the man off-handedly said, going to untie Jaeyoon. 

Jaeyoon heart dropped realizing what Rowoon was bargaining with. “Your lying”

“Pft, why would I lie? Oh yeah, don’t try anything once your free. We will kill you on the spot. Just a heads up” 

“What about Rowoon?”

“Hmm? Oh! Your boss? Yeah he’s staying with us” 

“What”

Jaeyoon felt his restraints loosen as he stared at the man. 

“I’m not going anywhere without Rowoon”

“Hey, that’s what the other guy said too.”

Jaeyoon frowned, other guy? He thought. 

Oh, fuck Hwiyoung. They caught him.

As he was about to voice something, someone else came rushing into the room out of breath.

“Dawon. We got a problem.” 

——

They said not to try anything but Hwiyoung wasn’t about to start to listen to fuck asses that let him go and keep his best friend who saved him.

He was currently fist fighting with the person who had untied him. He might have also broken the chair in the process…

“Tell me where he is” Hwiyoung growled out holding the man with blonde hair against the wall. 

At that moment, the door burst open as Dawon rushed in and pulled Hwiyoung off. A short man was right behind him as Jaeyoon was also tagging along once he heard Hwiyoung’s voice. 

“The fuck are you doing! Do you want to get killed??” Dawon shouted as he threw the blonde hair guy to a shorter man. 

“Taeyang you alright?” The short man asked. 

“Yeah, just some bruises,” Taeyang said, glaring at Hwiyoung. 

Hwiyoung was breathing heavily and whipped some blood off his lips, “ I’m not going to repeat myself. Where the fuck is Rowoon” 

“Hwiyoung—“ Jaeyoon tried calling out before someone angry interrupted him. 

“What the fuck is going on here”

Everyone turned to the voice to find Youngbin standing next to Rowoon. 

“Rowoon!” Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung both called out, not caring over Youngbin’s presence. They quickly rushed over and pulled him over to them. 

“Are you okay?” Jaeyooon said patting Rowoon and earning a groan from the other when he pressed on a wound by accident. 

“Ah, yeah I’m alright…”

“Fuck. I’m so glad. “ Hwiyoung sighed in relief. 

Meanwhile, Youngbin waked over to Taeyang. “Care to explain?” 

“Sorry, things just got out of hand when releasing him,” Taeyang said in a mumble, as he glared at Hwiyoung. 

“Don’t go too hard on him Youngbin. The guy was just trying to find out where Rowoon was. If we were in his position we would probably do the same” Dawon said, going over to Taeyang and patting his back. 

“Normally we take care of things like this with a gun but thankfully this time it didn’t escalate to that,” Youngbin said, looking over to Rowoon who was being questioned by his friends. 

“We got amazing intel from that man about the Kwoon mafia and I’ve struck another deal with him. He's agreed to help in one condition. We don’t hurt his friends at all and provide protection to them.”

“So in other words, if Taeyang was carrying a gun at the time of release we would have been fucked with the intel?” The shorter man said.

“Is Inseong going to like this deal?” Dawon asked, crossing his arms. “No offence but are we gonna let them roam around freely? We could always just torture him to get the info”

Youngbin sighed, “ based on Taeyang interrogation, trust me that man would rather die than tell us anything if we go with that approach.”

The three didn’t look convinced. 

“Listen. That man has intel from Kwoon that no one has. I don’t know how he does it but this can change the whole playing field for our group.” Youngbin explained. “I’ll explain everything to Inseong but for now do not touch a hair on those three,” He said pointing at Rowoon and his friends. 

Jaeyoon looked over at Rowoon in concern as they all looked at them. What on earth is this guy thinking…?

* * *

Inseong slammed the door of his car open, not waiting for Zuho as the other started to jog to catch up with him.

“That idiot better have a good explanation on why they let those three go” Inseong growled as he stormed inside his mansion. 

“Where is he.” He shouted out looking at the maids and butlers. 

“He’s waiting for you at your study sir” One maid answered, meekly. 

Inseong frowned and headed up to his study with Zuho behind him. Once he got there he opened the door to meet Youngbin who was standing near his desk with a folder in his hand.

“Youngbin. You’re lucky to be still alive considering what I just heard” Inseong huffed and went to sit on his desk. 

“I’m guessing Chani told you?” Youngbin asked, not fazed by his temper. 

“Nothing can go past that nose of yours can it” Inseong scoffed, “Yes. Chani told me. He also informed me you struck a deal with our captives despite me never approving it?” 

Zuho stayed near the door, closing it as the conversation started to get serious. 

“Yes. But for good reason. He has information regarding the Kwoon group” Youngbin placed the folder in front of Inseong who snatched it aggressively and flipped through it. 

“With his intel, we found out who oversaw each territory and their schedules...He claims to know more but he wouldn’t budge unless we agreed to his deal” 

Inseong looked up from the folder, finding the information very interesting. “What did you promise him?” 

“His friend’s freedom and protection. And he’s willingly in our custody” 

Inseong let out a sigh and placed the folder down, “And you confirmed the information’s credibility?” 

Youngbin nodded, “Yes. Everything checks out.”

Inseong glazed at Youngbin and nodded, “Fine. Don’t **_ever_** do this again. Everything goes through me alright?” 

“Understood. I won’t make the same mistake again” Youngbin said, bowing to the man. 

“Before you leave, do a background check on them. If they’re going to be hanging around us, I rather know everything about them.” Inseong said, waving at Youngbing to leave. 

“Yes sir” Youngbin bowed again before leaving the room. 

Inseong turned around in his chair and stared at his books in thought. 

“Zuho, tell Youngbin to bring our new little informant rat. I want to meet the man who just sold his freedom to us” 

* * *

Rowoon looked around the room that Youngbin had stuck the three in. It was a spacious room with all the bare necessities. 

It had beds...a little table...and a microwave.

Yeah...It wasn’t his style at all. 

“This feels like a prison” Rowoon grumbled as he sat on one of the beds. It made a creaky noise which made him frown. He looked up at his two friends who were staring at him. 

“What are you both still doing here anyway? You guys CAN leave.” 

“Why did you do that?” Jaeyoon said. “Why did you give yourself away?” 

“I thought that was obvious. To keep you two safe. Duh,” Rowoon said, laying down as he held his side where the gunshot wound is. _Fuck, it hurt to move._

“We never asked you to do that. What are we going to do now that you're stuck here?” Hwiyoung said, a bit angrily. “This wasn’t part of the plan at all!” 

“Augh...I know. Lower your voice will you” Rowoon said, glancing at Hwi. “This is just a temporary set back. I’ll figure something out” he mumbled. 

“That doesn't help us at all though!” Hwiyoung said, slamming his hand on the table. 

“Rowoon. What on earth are you thinking of doing” Jaeyoon said carefully as he started to connect the dots. 

Rowoon peeked over to Jaeyoon before smirking, “You’ll see” 

Right at that moment the door opened revealing Taeyang with the short man from earlier. 

“Rowoon. The boss wants to see you” Taeyang called out, waiting for Rowoon to follow them. 

“He’s not going anywhere without us,” Jaeyoon said, stepping in front of their view. He did not trust any of them with his dear friend.

“Well, it’s ordered that we only take Rowoon.” The short man said, stepping forward. 

“Fuck orders. Jaeyoon’s right. We're not letting you take him anywhere” Hwiyoung said, stepping forward and looking down at the short man. 

“Watch your tongue. You’re in no position to order us around” The short man said, obviously annoyed and trying to contain his anger. 

“Or what? What’s a shortie like you going to do?” Hwiyoung said. 

“Chani” Taeyang called out grabbing him from his shoulder before looking at Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung. “Let’s not escalate this situation-”

“Augh, all this arguing is making my head hurt”

Everyone turned to Rowoon who groaned as he got up from the bed and headed towards Taeyang. “You heard them. I go if they go. Simple as that.” 

“Rowoon, we can’t-” 

“Yes, you can. And you will” Rowoon said, smiling a bit. “The deal was to let them roam freely. And that applies to whenever they want to go” 

“Tsk” Chani looked at Rowoon angrily. “I had nothing to do with this when Inseong gets angry,” he said before turning and leaving Taeyang alone with them. 

“Fine. Just follow us” Taeyang said, just as annoyed. 

“See, that wasn’t hard,” Rowoon said, as he happily followed them to the front of the building, with his friends in tow.

“Took you long enough,” Dawon called out from the driver's seat of a van.

“Yeah, we just had a small setback. Where’s Chani?” Taeyang asked, getting on the passenger side when he saw Rowoon, Jaeyoon and Hwi in the back. 

“Chani said he’ll ride with Youngbin. Wasn’t in the mood” Dawon shrugged and started the car. 

The ride to the mansion wasn’t long. Jaeyoon kept staring at Dawon and Taeyang from the back and Hwiyoung was looking out of the window along with Rowoon. 

_Very extravagant_ , Rowoon noted. He noticed how many gated doors there were and how well kept the yard was.

Now, this. This was his style.

And he wanted **_all_** of it. 

“We’re here,” Dawon said, pulling up to the front of the mansion. He got out first before opening the back door for the three. 

Rowoon got out, after Jaeyoon, and looked around, “So this is where your boss, Inseong lives?” 

“You could say that,” Dawon said as he headed up the stairs to the main door. 

“There has to be enough room for like, 30 people in there” Hwiyoung mumbled, just as impressed by the place. 

The butler opened the door for them as they headed up to Inseong’s study. Jaeyoon looked around, taking in every possible escape route. Meanwhile, Hwiyoung was just admiring the place. 

Rowoon noticed the big double doors that Dawon stopped in front of. “A word of advice. Don’t piss Inseong off” He said, directing the words to Rowoon. 

Rowoon mockingly raised an eyebrow and pouted, “What? I would never” 

Dawon sighed and opened the door, revealing a beautiful office full of bookcases. In the center sat Inseong in front of a huge desk and beside him a tall short-haired bodyguard. 

“Sir, we brought the rat,” Dawon announced.

Rowoon dumbfoundedly shot a glance back. _Rat? Is that what they were calling him?_

“You know I have a name-” 

“Bite your tongue,” Taeyang said in a quiet voice, coming up next to him. 

Rowoon looked behind him again, wondering where Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung were and noticed they were being held back by Chani and Youngbin. Of course, they wouldn’t let them get too close. 

Inseong stood up and walked over to Rowoon. “So you’re the scoundrel who somehow struck a deal with Youngbin.” 

Rowoon noticed Inseong’s bodyguard was right behind him as he moved, almost as if he was his shadow. 

“Tell me. What is your goal.” Inseong said, looking at him seriously, “You wouldn’t have given up such valuable intel just for your friends.” 

“And what if I did? Just for my friends.” 

Inseong scoffed, “Then you're an idiot. Don’t you know we are Seoul's most powerful mafia? Obviously, don’t tell me you’re that much of a fool.” 

“Well, that little title’s being threatened,” Rowoon smirked. He noticed how Inseong’s eyebrow twitched. 

_Oh, this is fun._

“You’re a smart ass aren’t you?” Inseong said between his teeth. He looked over at Rowoon’s friends. 

Inseong leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “You expect me to believe the pretty lie that you gave yourself up for them? I wasn’t born yesterday you know” 

Rowoon kept the smirk on his face as he responded in a low voice as well, “Belief what you want to believe.” 

Inseong took a small step back and looked at Rowoon before heading to his desk. 

Youngbin suddenly took a step forward to stand next to Rowoon as Taeyang went to replace him to keep Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung out. 

“Sir, I got the background check you asked for.” 

Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows, “You...background checked me?” 

“Of course. I can’t have you in my group without some incentives” Inseong said, signalling Youngbin to place the file on his desk. “I have to make sure you won’t turn around and yap your mouth with any of our information.” 

He sat on his desk as he flipped through the file and looked up at Rowoon, who was fidgeting. “Nervous?” 

“Not at all,” Rowoon lied. 

“Hm…” Inseong hummed as he placed the file down. “You have a clean record. TOO clean …Almost as if someone cleared it just in case.” He noted. “That poses two questions I would love to know. One, how did you know we were going to be at the hotel that night. Two, How did you know about the case? “ 

“Great questions but unfortunately answering those wasn’t part of the deal” Rowoon countered. 

Inseong frowned at the mention of the deal. “The deal is between Youngbin and you. I have nothing to do with that” he said, his voice rising a bit as he started to go to Rowoon again. “You somehow tricked them into agreeing with your childish promise but that doesn't work here” 

“I’m the head here. Taeyang couldn’t get you to talk but I can.” Inseong said in a low threatening voice, grabbing Rowoon by his shirt collar. “Mention the stupid fucking deal and I’ll make sure that wound never heals,” He said as his hand went to press down on the bandaged wound making Rowoon groan in pain. 

Jaeyoon clenched his fist, using every bit of self-restraint from going over to Rowoon and destroying Inseong. He wasn’t stupid. He knew if he were to do anything their lives would be over. 

Hopefully, Rowoon knew when to stop poking at the enemy with his words. 

He always did have that habit, Jaeyoon thought. 

“You must be fun at parties,” Rowoon said between his teeth as he tried holding Inseong’s wrist so he wouldn't push on his wound. “Deal or no deal. I won’t say shit to you or anyone no matter what happens to me.”

“Not even your friends?” 

Rowoon smirked a little and leaned forward so only Inseong could hear, “What about your friends? Doesn’t it seem strange that someone like me could track you down so easily?” 

“Are you threatening me?” 

“I’m just informing you that if anything happens to me there may be some repercussions.” 

Inseong bit his lip and looked at Rowoon, “What are you playing at?” 

“Inseong.” Chani called out, “Calm down” 

Inseong looked over at the short man and shoved Rowoon away from him. “Take them away. They’re your problem. He’s useless to me” he growled, his mood ruined. 

Rowoon stumbled back from the shove before feeling a pair of arms wrapping under his arms. It was Dawon. 

_Useless?_ Rowoon scoffed looking at Inseong. “Hey we’re not done,” he called out, feeling himself get pulled away. He was not going to let some fuck call him useless. He felt his anger rise as he was struggling against Dawon. 

“Yes, we are. Get out of my sight.” 

“The Kwoon mafia gang is going to the hotel tonight to meet with you and take you down,” Rowoon said out loud as he was almost dragged out the door. 

Inseong turned around, “What did you say” 

Everyone froze in their tracks. 

“8 pm tonight. They’ll have a sniper at the top roof across the Summer Breeze Hotel. They’re setting up 2 hours prior and turning off all CCTV cameras for 15 minutes.” Rowoon said, shoving himself out of Dawon’s grasp to walk towards Inseong. 

Zuho quickly stepped in front of Inseong as Rowoon approached. 

“Confirm my information and then tell me again whether you don’t need me or not,” Rowoon said harshly as Inseong tapped Zuho’s shoulder to indicate that it was going to be alright. 

Inseong stared Rowoon down, “You’re not going to make this easy are you?” 

“Of course I’m not.” 

Inseong looked over at the rest of his team, “ Take his friends downstairs. We’re going to have a private chat” 

Youngbin bowed, “Yes sir” 

“Now shall we make a deal of our own?” Inseong said, sitting down at his desk as Rowoon nodded and approached. 

Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung called out to their friend as the large doors slammed in their faces, now Rowoon was completely alone with the mafia leader of SF9. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing” Jaeyoon mumbled as they were escorted downstairs. 

* * *

After a few hours, Zuho who was helping Rowoon downstairs.

“Get a medic to properly dress his wound. Inseong wants to make sure it’s not infected” Zuho said as he gently placed Rowoon down on the couch. 

Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung rushed to his side to check on him.

“What happened in there, Zuho?” Dawon asked, looking at the short-haired man. 

“You should know I can't tell you” he responded with a small smile. “Youngbin, Inseong is requesting you, I’m sure he wants to fill you in”

Youngbin nodded and rushed upstairs to the study.

“What happened Rowoon? Are you okay?” Jaeyoon said, noticing the pain etched in his face.

“Yeah, it’s the bullet wound” Rowoon grumbled.

“Sorry we tried to patch you the best we could with limited supplies,” Taeyang said. 

“Well, you guys did an ass job” Hwiyoung snapped at him.

Taeyang frowned and looked at Zuho who sighed. He really didn’t like this Hwiyoung guy. 

After a few minutes, a doctor came to look at Rowoon’s wound and patch him up correctly.

“He just needs some bed rest for a few days. Any movement can easily open the wound again” the doctor explained to Zuho and the group. 

“Thank you,” Rowoon said to the doctor.

Chani escorted the doctor out of the room before coming back with a bag that contained the pills the doctor prescribed to Rowoon. “Where are they staying?”

“About that, they’ll be staying here with us” Youngbin suddenly said, approaching the group with files. 

Zuho excused himself once he saw Youngbin, leaving the team leader to explain the situation. 

“What? Why??” Taeyang frowned. “We have rooms at the warehouse, why would they stay here??? With us??”

“Taeyang.” Youngbin warned, “these are specific orders. We need to protect these three at all costs, especially Rowoon. He’s too important to let anyone get a hold of him so we need him close”

“Makes the job easier for us,” Dawon said shrugging, not seeing a problem. ”There’s plenty of rooms unused here anyways”

“We’ll get a maid to clean out some rooms. Just sit tight here.” Youngbin said looking at the three before turning to his team “you all come with me. We need to check on some intel” 

Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung nodded and saw the rest of them leave. They noticed Rowoon hadn’t said any sarcastic comments and looked over, noticing Rowoon had closed his eyes blocking out their previous conversation. 

“How can he fall asleep in this type of situation?” Hwiyoung said, crossing his arms. “I’m surprised he’s still alive…that WERE still alive”

“I don’t know… but he seems to have this whole situation figured out,” Jaeyoon said, looking at Rowoon who was blissfully asleep. 

“Hwiyoung...How were you caught by the way?” Jaeyoon said, turning to Hwi. “I was shocked when they told me they had you in their custody. I was sure you would have escaped” 

Hwiyoung sighed, “Yeah that’s what I thought too but that Chani kid is something else. He’s the one who managed to track me down. I went to our second hideout but soon enough they stormed that place.” 

“Did they find the case?” 

Hwiyoung looked at Jaeyoon with a small smirk, “Well, they found A case.” 

_Oh, a decoy case?_

_Impressive_ , Jaeyoon thought. 

Jaeyoon looked around to see if there were any listening devices in potential spots. “Where did you put it?” he said in a low impressed voice. 

Hwiyoung nodded his head towards Rowoon, “Can’t say. It might have been moved by now.”

Jaeyoon hummed, “So only Rowoon knows?” 

“Yup. It seems like they haven't checked the authenticity of the item since you know... we’re still alive” Hwiyoung said looking over to the door the group left through. 

Suddenly a maid and a butler opened the door and bowed. “Your rooms are ready,” the maid said, “Please follow us” 

Hwiyoung stood up and looked at Jaeyoon who was carefully picking up Rowoon, bridal style. “You know he’ll kill you if he finds out you were carrying him like that” he snickered.

“Yeah, that's why you don’t say shit,” Jaeyoon said, as he easily took the lead following the maid up the stairs and down a hallway to their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark when Rowoon woke up in a room he didn’t recognize. He groaned as he sat upon a very comfy bed and sleepily looked around. 

He couldn’t see much in the dark but he could tell the room was huge.

“Jaeyoon…?” he called out, rubbing his eyes. He tried to move out of the bed but groaned in pain as he did. Fuck he forgot he wasn’t supposed to move. 

“Fucking shit” Rowoon mumbled, looking at his wound under his stained shirt. Maybe he can ask for some clothes...he thought as he looked up hearing the bedroom door open, seeing Zuho with a maid entering. 

Rowoon noticed the maid carrying a tray of food which smelled amazing. 

“You’re awake,” Zuho said approaching Rowoon. “We brought you dinner since the doctor said you had to be on strict bedrest” 

“Yeah...Where's...Where’s Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung?” he asked, looking at the tray that was placed in front of him. His mouth was starting to water not realizing how hungry he actually was. 

“They’re in their rooms. Probably resting.”

Rowoon hummed and looked at Zuho, “Why aren’t you with Inseong? Aren’t you afraid something might happen to your boss?” he lightly teased. 

Zuho furrowed his eyebrow, “Inseong is more than capable of taking care of himself. I’m just there as a backup” 

“Only his back up? You acted a lot like a bodyguard today when I approached him” 

“Well, you looked very pissed off so I didn’t want to take my chances.” Zuho countered. “I’ll leave you be. Eat up and a maid will come by late to collect the tray. I just wanted to check how you were doing.” 

“Awh, Can’t you stay? I’m so lonnnneellyy” Rowoon whined. 

Zuho scoffed and shook his head, “You really have no shame” 

“Why should I?” Rowoon said, tilting his head and smirking a bit, “ Having Shame gets you nowhere in life Zuho. Being shameless is the most powerful tool one can have.”

Zuho stared at Rowoon and sighed, “I’m leaving. There’s a phone next to your bed, use it if you need anything.” 

Rowoon looked over at the phone and raised his eyebrows, “Oh, so like room service?”

“Something like that. But only for important things.”

Rowoon nodded and saw Zuho leaving with the maid. 

“Oh yeah! can I get some clean clothes--?” he called out, only to be ignored by the door closing. 

“Rude” he mumbled looking at his tray. 

* * *

  
  


Inseong was in his study looking through his laptop. He had a nagging feeling about Rowoon but he just couldn’t put his finger on why. 

“He has too much of a clean record...and he knows about the Kwoon mafia movements” he mumbled as he looked through documents. 

“A spy? Or perhaps an ex-member?” he thought out loud before being startled by a knock. 

“Come in” he called out before closing a few tabs. 

Youngbin walked in with Dawon next to him as he approached Inseong, “We took care of everything like you asked. Rowoon was right. The sniper was right across the building setting up. We took him down. We have the person who was supposed to meet with you tonight at the warehouse” he reported. 

“Taeyang will start the integration along with Chani in a few hours. If you’d want to join sir” Dawon said, looking at Inseong who was in deep thought. 

“I’ll come along. I’ll let Zuho know to stay and look after the others here.” Inseong said, slamming the computer screen down and standing up. 

“I’ll love to see just who thought they could put a hit on me” 

* * *

Rowoon was bored. 

Very bored. He was sighing and looking at the phone that Zuho pointed out. 

He knew he shouldn’t use the phone all willy nilly but he was REALLY bored. 

“At this rate I’ll probably die of boredom so...this is an emergency” he mumbled as he picked up the phone and waited to see who picked up. 

“Hello? What do you need?”

It was Zuho’s voice on the other end. ”Zuho, I’m boredddd” Rowoon whined. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to help you with that?” Zuho sighed. 

“Come keep me company”

“Rowoon. This line is supposed to be for things you need or emergencies. As far as I know, this is neither.” 

Rowoon frowned, “But I need you to keep me company. Or send me Jaeyoon or Hwiyoung. Anyone please”

“I can’t do that”

“Augh! Why not??” 

“I’m hanging up,” Zuho said suddenly, annoyed by Rowoon’s call. 

“Wait, Wait!” Rowoon quickly said, trying to keep the other on the line. “Clothes. I need a fresh pair of clothes.” 

“...I’ll send a maid with some clothes then” Zuho said. 

“What? A maid? Come on why can’t you hand deliver it to me”

“She’ll be there shortly. Good bye.” Zuho said, hanging up on Rowoon before he got a chance to protest. 

Rowoon stared at the phone and groaned in annoyance. He really wasn’t getting anything he wanted right now. 

“Augh, if he’s not gonna keep me company I’ll just go explore the place then” He mumbled, slowly getting out of bed. He’ll just be careful not to re-open his wound. 

He made his way to the hallway before checking to see if anyone was around. “No guards? They’re awfully confident in their own skills” he mumbled as he quietly went down the hallway. 

He looked around and noticed a few familiar objects. This must be the way to the study, Rowoon thought as he got closer to a familiar door. 

He slowly tried the knob, finding it unlocked. He peeked in to see if anyone was in the study and found it empty with a laptop on the desk. 

Rowoon slowly made his way to the computer as he looked around the place. It was very impressive, bigger than his father’s study, he thought. 

He looked at the laptop and sat down on Inseong’s chair, smirking. “Let’s see what Mr.Hot Shot has on his computer. Porn maybe?” he hummed as he opened the screen just to be met with a lock screen. 

“Boo. He locks his things” Rowoon sighed and looked at the password hint. 

_Password Hint: First job_

“First job?” Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. “First...Hit...Job? Or…” 

He racked his brain trying to go through all the information he knew of SF9. He remembered how SF9 had been formed within FNC and esciently overthrown the old mafia group. He also knew their old mafia name before they stuck with SF9…

Rowoon started to type in ‘Neoz’ and hit enter before it gave him access. 

“That’s a pretty weak password” He said, a bit shocked that it worked. He guessed Inseong was a sentimental person…

_Ew. Imagine being sentimental in this field._ Rowoon thought as he clicked through documents. 

“Boring. Boring. Boring” he mumbled as he clicked through, “oh?” He stopped at a page with his personal information. 

He scanned through it wondering if Inseong found anything about him, “Looks like they did a pretty good job covering for me” 

“Covering you for what?” 

Rowoon jolted when the computer screen suddenly slammed down. He looked up to see Zuho, frowning at him and turned him around in the chair and trapping him there. “What exactly are you doing Rowoon?” 

“Uh…” Rowoon stared at him, trying to figure out a good lie to tell. _Oh,_ Rowoon thought, He’s _actually pretty good looking._

“Are you trying to get information to backstab us?” Zuho said seeing how Rowoon was quiet. “Did I guess right?” 

Rowoon was snapped back into reality hearing the accusation. “What? No! That’s not what I was doing” He said defensively, “I just was so damn bored that I started to explore the place and I just...thought there would be a game or something on here” 

Zuho did not look convinced, “Games? On Inseong’s computer?”

“Oh shit, it’s Inseong’s? ha...I didn’t know” 

“You’re in Inseong’s study...” Zuho pointed out. 

“Uh huh” 

“So that’s Inseong’s computer...So how did you not connect the dots?” He said a bit baffled. “And besides that. How did you unlock it?” 

“It was unlocked” Rowoon lied. “Listen, I’ll go back to my room and we both never talk about this okay? I didn’t make myself an idiot and you didn’t find me here...Deal?” 

Zuho frowned, “I can’t do that Rowoon. I need to tell Inseong what happened here” 

“Augh! Please Zuho. It was an honest mistake...I swear I wasn’t trying to do anything...” 

Zuho stared at the other for a while before letting out a small sigh, “Fine. Come on...I’ll escort you to your room” 

Rowoon gladly followed Zuho out the study, but not before taking a small glance in the study one last time. 

He wanted this. 

And He’ll get it one way or another. 

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Inseong approached the person in their custody. The man was tied in a chair and begging for his life. They had gotten the information they needed and it honestly didn’t take long. 

The man gladly gave away everything he knew and some more but Inseong wasn’t done. 

“So you’re saying...The Kim family is behind all the operations?” 

“Yes! Yes they are--! Please that’s all I know! Let me go please” The man continued begging which was getting on Inseong’s nerves. 

“Stop your insolent whining before I put a bullet in your skull to shut you up permanently” He said in a threatening tone. The man sobbed and quickly complied. 

“Youngbin. Gather every speck of information about this family. I want to know everything.”

Youngbin nodded, “Right away Sir” he quickly left taking Chani with him, leaving Inseong alone with the man. 

Inseong went over and grabbed a chair sitting and studying the man in front of him. He saw how scared the man was and the tears and blood on his face from the torture they gave him. 

“I know you didn’t tell me everything,” Inseong said calmly. 

“I-I did! I swear--!” 

Inseong raised an eyebrow, “Really now? I don’t believe you.” He said, taking out his gun and looking at it “I’ve been in this business for a very long time and someone doesn't send just anyone to kill me. Usually it's someone with a grudge, or someone of higher status.”

He looked at the man who became quiet, “Something tells me you're not just a pawn of the family. A right hand man perhaps?”

The man was stiff and looked at Inseong terrified. 

“Oh? I got it right?” He smiled at the man and grabbed him by his cheeks. “So you lied to me.” 

“P-please I’ll talk--! Just don’t kill me” The man sobbed. 

“You should have thought of that before you came after me.”

* * *

Hwiyoung was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. Everything that has happened was filling his thoughts. 

How did they find him so quickly? What was Rowoon’s goal? And why the fuck did he dislike that Taeyang guy so much?

It has to be his face... Yeah it’s definitely his face. 

He sat up in bed when he heard a knock on his door and slowly went over to open it. 

“Jaeyoon?” 

“Hwi...Sorry to bother you...I’ve been trying to find Rowoon’s room but…”

“But you forgot?” Hwiyoung said, smiling a bit. 

“Yeah...All the doors look the same” He admitted. 

“He’s 2 doors down to the left...But maybe you shouldn’t bother him...He’s probably fast asleep by now.” 

“Yeah you’re right…I just...Can’t sleep.” Jaeyoon admitted. 

“Same...Wanna come in?” 

Jaeyoon nodded and entered going over to a small couch in the room. 

“Oh Wow there’s a couch...Why am I not surprised” Hwiyoung mumbled as he headed over to sit across Jaeyoon. 

“I forgot...You’re not used to big spaces like this huh?” Jaeyoon said, smiling a bit at the man. 

“Yeah. It seems like every room is its own dimension” He admitted, sighing. 

Hwiyoung was not accustomed to spacious rooms since he was content with his one bedroom apartment that Rowoon bought him. It was simple and everything had a purpose. But this room? It screamed _I have money I don’t know what to do with_. 

Bigger rooms usually just means more empty space. 

Something he really hated. 

“You know you could leave...I can take care of Rowoon myself. We aren’t technically forced to be here” Jaeyoon said, studying Hwiyoung’s reaction. 

Hwiyoung raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “and let you take all the credit for protecting Rowoon? Hell no. That guy is my one way ticket to comfortable living and I can’t lose that”

Jaeyoon chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Besides, the guy will get himself killed if I’m not there to stop his idiotic schemes” Hwiyoung said. 

“What's this? You, actually caring for Rowoon?” Jaeyoon teased, “You’ve changed a lot Hwi…Heh, remember how we would always get into arguments?”

“Shut up,” Hwiyoung mumbled, getting a bit flustered at the comment. “We still do”

“Yeah but now it's out of love~” Jaeyoon playfully said before chuckling and earning a punch on the arm from the other.

“Keep that shit up and I’ll end you” Hwiyoung said, chuckling. 

They sat and chatted about mindless things for a few hours, both of them losing track of time until they heard a commotion down the hallway. 

Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon both looked at eachother and went over to the door, opening it slightly. They could make out Youngbin’s and Zuho’s voices and...Inseong’s? 

“Why did you kill him? We could have used him as a barding chip Inseong! It isn’t like you to kill someone that important” Youngbin said in a concerned yet angry tone. 

“I had my reasons.” Inseong said flatly as he walked down the hallway, passing their door. He stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to Youngbin. “If you raise your voice at me again, Youngbin, I’ll make sure you don’t walk for a few days” he threatened.

“Inseong. Obviously something upset you because Youngbin’s right. You would have never done that. Rather you would have looked into the information the man gave you instead of killing him right then and there” Zuho said.

Inseong frowned, hating how Zuho was siding with Youngbin. 

“With all due respect Inseong, You’re my boss but you’re my friend first. So just let me take care of it next time alright?” Youngbin said, looking at Inseong who huffed in annoyance. 

“Fine. Just get me their files as soon as possible.” Inseong said, caving in and letting his guard down around the two. “If what he said was true then we have a bigger problem to worry about” 

Hwi furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to hear the last bit of their conversation before the voices started to get further away. “Can you make out what they’re saying?” he whispered to Jaeyoon who shook his head no. 

“I wonder what they found out,” Jaeyoon said looking at Hwiyoung. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when Taeyang was sent to wake Hwiyoung up who slept through breakfast and lunch. 

_God who sleeps that much especially in an unknown environment?_ Taeyang thought as he knocked on the door.

He decided to open the door when he didn’t get a response.

There he saw Hwiyoung blissfully asleep on the couch.

“What.” Taeyang quietly made his way across the room and frowned seeing Hwiyoung bundled up in a blanket. 

He reached over and shook him awake.

“Huh?” Hwiyoung groaned sleepily “What time is it?” he mumbled and smacked Taeyang’s hand away lightly. “Let me sleep.” he said tiredly.

“It’s already 4pm Hwiyoung and besides isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Hm?” Hwiyoung sat up tiredly and looked around before looking at Taeyang. He was processing who the fuck woke him up.

_Of course it was this prick._

“Mind your own business. It’s comfortable” he yawned and stretched his limbs. 

Taeyang rolled his eyes,”Sure it is. You have a whole ass bed right there. It has to be more comfortable then that”

“It’s not my style,” Hwiyoung said. “anyways there has to be a reason why you barged into my room. So get to the point” 

Taeyang frowned and crossed his arms “You have no manners” he said under his breath. “I was told to fetch you. Jaeyoon mentioned none of you have a change of clothes so I’m taking you two to the shopping district” 

“What about Rowoon? He’s not allowed to come along?”

“He’s on strict bed rest, remember? Zuho is staying here and keeping him company” Taeyang said before heading to the door. “Wash up and meet us down at the foyer in 10 minutes”

“Wait- who's paying for the clothes?” Hwiyoung asked confused but Taeyang slammed the door closed.

“And you call me rude” Hwi scoffed and headed to the bathroom. 

* * *

It was quiet in the van as Taeyang drove them to the shopping district.

Which Hwiyoung did not mind at all. He looked out the window, taking in the scenery they passed by. 

Jaeyoon looked out the window, Hwi knew how much his friend hated silence.

“So...uh where did the others go? I didn’t see them at all this morning” Jaeyoon asked suddenly, desperately wanting to start a conversation.

Taeyang looked at him through the rear view mirror and back to the road, “Mafia stuff. Inseong is keeping them busy” 

“Ah...right…how long have you been in the group?”

“Long enough” Taeyang answered flatly.

Jaeyoon sighed giving up on the conversation and looked out the window again.

“How long have you two known Rowoon?” Taeyang suddenly asked. 

Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon both looked at each other.

“Long enough,” Hwiyoung said, throwing back the answer Taeyang gave them. 

Taeyang frowned and gripped the steering wheel, getting annoyed by Hwiyoung. “I was just asking”

“And so was Jaeyoon. We won’t answer shit if you don’t answer our questions either “ 

“Hwi-“ Jaeyoon said, trying to calm down the other.

“Fine,” Taeyang said just as pissed off.

“Fine.”

Jaeyoon sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Rowoon was sitting up on the bed playing a sad game of solitaire when Zuho came in with his lunch. 

“Oh thank god! A human” Rowoon said dramatically as Zuho approached his bed. 

“If you keep that up I’m leaving” Zuho said placing the tray in front of the other. 

Rowoon pouted and looked at the food. He saw there were two bowls of soup on his tray. Weird. 

“Give me a break. Being bed ridden isn’t fun at all” He sighed and looked over to Zuho who was pulling a chair to sit next to him. 

He then reached over and grabbed a soup from Rowoon’s tray.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused. Usually the other would leave him alone by now.

“Eating my lunch.” Zuho looked up at Rowoon, “Do you not want my company? I can lea-”

“No! uH STay, please stay.” Rowoon said, reaching to quickly grasp Zuho’s arm. Zuho panicked when he saw the tray tilt and he quickly grabbed it. 

“Rowoon! Careful” 

“Ah. Sorry. Got too excited” 

Zuho rolled his eyes and let go of the tray when Rowoon held it firmly. “Hurry up and eat. It’s getting cold” He said in a gentle tone, which Rowoon hasn’t heard from the man before. 

“Uh...yeah. Thanks” Rowoon said, trying to gauge the situation. Why did the other suddenly want to keep him company? He would always run away when he asked to be with him. 

“You’re...you’re not here because Inseong ordered you right?” 

Zuho looked up at Rowoon from his soup and frowned, “No. I’m not just little hentch men you know” 

“Well you kinda are.” 

“You know what I mean. I just thought you would be lonely. Especially since Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung are out shopping” 

This made Rowoon choke on his soup. “What? Shopping??? Without me??” he looked at Zuho as if he just offended him. 

“Uh...Yeah. They needed clothes so Taeyang took them shopping. Since...they can technically leave whenever”

“ What?? And you couldn’t take me too???” 

Zuho sighed, “You can’t move remember? And besides you gave up your freedom.”

Rowoon scoffed, “I didn’t know that entailed a shopping ban. Besides the clothes you gave me are stupid” 

“Oh...uh sorry...That was all I had.” 

“Wait what?” Rowoon looked at him. “These...These are yours?” 

Zuho nodded, “Yes but I can try to get someone to buy clothes for you…”

“Ah, forget it. I’ll just wait until I can move...besides they’re pretty comfy anyway” Rowoon said, changing his mind. 

The other raised an eyebrow finding it weird how Rowoon completely changed his opinion on the shirt. “Sure, stop talking and eat.” 

Rowoon quickly nodded and dug into his soup, all the while stealing glimpses at Zuho. 

Zuho had taken out his phone as they were eating, receiving a notification from Inseong. He was too engrossed in the content to pay attention to Rowoon but he did not miss the glaces Rowoon was giving him. 

“What are you looking at?” Rowoon asked, finishing his soup. 

Zuho hummed, still looking at his phone, “Just some files.”

Rowoon frowned not liking the short answers. “You’re not gonna tell me anything about them huh?”

“Nope” Zuho answered and looked up at him, finding the other man sighing dramatically as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

“Tell me something Zuho...I’ve been bored out of my mind today...”

“What do you want to hear?” 

Rowoon looked over at Zuho not moving from his position, “How did you join SF9?”

Zuho frowned, “Ask me something else. I don’t want to answer that” 

“Fine. How long have you been in SF9?” he instead questioned. 

“That’s the same question.” Zuho said flatly. 

“No it’s not. Just give me a number. I don’t need the deets” Rowoon smiled hoping the other would answer him. 

“5 years. That’s all I’m saying.” 

Rowoon hummed and nodded, “Okay. That’s pretty long.” 

Zuho shrugged, “It doesn't feel like it.” 

“Wanna know how long I’ve been doing this?” Rowoon asked, looking at Zuho. 

“What?’ 

“The intel stuff. Wanna know?” 

Zuho stared at Rowoon who wasn’t giving any sort of indication that he was joking or not…”Rowoon you know if you tell me anything I’ll have to report it to Inseong” he warned. 

Rowoon frowned, “Why? I thought you weren’t his hentchmen”

“I’m not. But-”

“Then you get to choose if you want to tell him or not right? Or does Inseong decide that as well?” Rowoon said, smirking a bit. He looked at Zuho with curiosity, wondering what he would choose to do.

He saw Zuho looking at him, as if searching for an answer within him. He decided to throw in another bone. 

“Another secret between us won’t hurt. Besides, doesn’t it feel good to have a piece of information from Inseong? Something only yours?” 

This seems to get Zuho’s gears turning. He did feel a bit in control knowing that Rowoon had gotten in Inseong’s study. It was...exhilarating to think that he could decide to tell Inseong or not. 

_Besides...This type of information isn’t that important to report_. Zuho thought as he nodded. “Tell me”

Rowoon smiled widely as he saw how he was slowly getting Zuho around his finger. He leaned forward the best he could and said it in such a low voice that made the other shiver. 

“All my life.”

* * *

Inseong was in his office looking through all the documents Youngbin managed to secure about the Kim family. 

It was no easy task to obtain the information but Inseong could see how much of it was missing. However, he had enough about the family. 

It seemed like they were a very powerful group in Korea. They somehow had a share in everything and were involved in a lot of building development. They even had connections with many people in power. 

Inseong flipped to a picture of the head of the family. Kim Sunghyun.

“He looks familiar” he mumbled to himself as he started to read more into him. 

A regular looking business man on paper. Was a farmer growing up and put himself through school. Has a wife and a son who was currently a co-ceo of his father’s company. 

He looked through the pictures that were taken of the family. Some had the family posing with important figures like the mayor of the city. 

Inseong sighed and slammed the pictures on his desk. This was going to be difficult if they were a high profile target. 

Something kept bothering Inseong as he stared at the file. He couldn’t figure out why.

“How have you been able to keep such a high profile and not lift a finger until now?” Inseong wondered as he tapped on his desk. 

“There has to be someone else involved in this” 

His phone rang and he quickly saw it was Youngbin. 

“Inseong, I think we found something. I’m sending you the document now.” 

Inseong looked at his computer and saw the message arrive. He quickly decrypted the email and started scanning the document. 

It was a surrender agreement, from a woman, regarding a child. 

Kim Soyeon. 

“Track this woman down and find her whereabouts. We might have just hit the jackpot,” Inseong smirked.

* * *

Taeyang was waiting on Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon outside a store when his phone rang. It was Dawon. 

“Hello?” 

“Taeyang. Where are you?” Dawon asked, sounding a bit concerned. 

“Uh...At the shopping district. Why?” He said looking around to check if something was wrong. 

“Try to lay low. Kwoon somehow gained control of that area and we just found out about it” 

Taeyang noticed someone looking over at him, “I think it’s a bit too late” he mumbled into the phone as he quickly went into the store to find Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung. 

“Send me your location. I’ll be there as quick as I can” 

Taeyang hung up and quickly sent his location to Dawon as he started to call out for Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung. 

Jaeyoon looked around hearing his name and spotted Taeyang. “Taeyang…?” He furrowed his brows seeing the other so serious. 

“We gotta go. Where’s Hwiyoung?” Taeyang asked in a low voice. 

“He’s in the changing room.” Jaeyoon said as he saw a few people entering the store. “Are we being followed?” 

Taeyang nodded. “Just stay low. We need to get out of here.” 

Jaeyoon nodded and went over to the fitting room, knocking on a door. “Hwi. We need to go” 

Hwiyoung groaned, “This is why I hate shopping with you. You always rush me!” He yelled out, making Jaeyoon and Taeyang cringe. 

Shit, at this rate they’ll know where they are. 

“Shut the hell up Hwiyoung and get your ass out here. We got to go,” Taeyang hissed. 

Hwiyoung frowned, “Fuck you. Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“Hwiyoung. There’s people looking for us,” Jaeyoon said quickly as he looked around. 

This made Hwiyoung freeze and opened the door slowly, before pulling them both in the changing room. 

“How many?” he asked in a whisper. 

“I only saw two but there might be more. Dawon called and said the area has been compromised.” 

“Shit. Didn’t think those Kwoon bastards would move quick” Hwiyoung said before patting Taeyang down.

“What the fuck are you doing??” Taeyang whispered yelled. 

“Shut up. I just need a weapon.” Hwiyoung said before pulling out a knife and handing it to Jaeyoon. 

“Fuck, you could have asked” Taeyang frowned. 

“No time. They might get to this fitting room any moment.” Hwiyoung said as he pulled Taeyang behind him in the small space. “Stay behind us.”

Taeyang scoffed, “I can protect myself.” 

Hwiyoung rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure.” He held his hand out, “Give me the other gun. I know you have two.”

Taeyang handed him the weapon aggressively. 

Jaeyoon slowly started to open the door checking to see if the coast was clear and slowly made his way to the way they came in. “Hwi, cover me” Jaeyoon whispered out.

Hwiyoung nodded and pushed Taeyang in the middle as they moved forward using the clothing racks as cover.

As they were almost to the entrance, Taeyang tripped on a clothing hanger, making a whole lot of noise in their section. 

“There they are!” Someone shouted. 

Hwiyoung cursed and quickly grabbed Taeyang’s hand, pulling him into a run. Jaeyoon ran, turning around to shoot at the man running after them. 

“I’ll hold them off! Get to the car!” Jaeyoon shouted as somehow managed to attack one of the guys and grabbed a hold of his gun before shooting him and the other guy.

“I’ll just borrow this,” Jaeyoon said to the bodies as he heard more gunshots. 

Hwiyoung noticed a group of people coming towards them from the right. He let go of Taeyang’s hand, “I hope your aim is good” 

“Of course it is” Taeyang scoffed as he covered Hwiyoung and started shooting at the group. 

Jaeyoon was going to go over and help them until he noticed another group coming from the left. They were trying to surround them. 

“To your left!” Jaeyoon called out as he tried to cover them. 

As they were trying to hold off the other group, one of the bullets hit Hwiyoung in the arm, making him drop the gun. “Fuck!” he groaned. 

“Hwiyoung!” 

Jaeyoon turned around hearing his friend's name and noticed Hwiyoung holding his arm as blood was trickling down. 

He quickly shot the guys in front of him and ran toward Hwiyoung and Taeyang. He aimed at the guys getting most of them. 

Taeyang was very impressed by Jaeyoon’s aim. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Jaeyoon said, putting pressure on Hwiyoung’s wound. “There’s more coming from behind.” 

Taeyang looked, “Shit. I’m almost out of bullets.” 

At that moment, a black van screeched to a stop in front of them. 

Jaeyoon quickly pointed his gun at the driver while he supported Hwiyoung up to his feet, not sure who it was until the window rolled down. 

“Get In! Quick!” Dawon shouted.

Taeyang quickly opened the door, allowing Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung to enter first. 

“GO!” Taeyang yelled as jumped in the van and closed the door hearing gunshots bouncing off the car. He was really glad Inseong dropped money in getting a bullet proof car. 

“Fuck, Hwi are you okay?” Jaeyoon said, looking at his friend, distraught.

Hwi groaned in pain, “Yeah, just hurts like a bitch.” 

“Keep putting pressure on the wound, we’re almost there” Dawon called out as he ran a few lights. 

Taeyang looked at Hwiyoung worrily before climbing from the back to the passenger seat. “Is there anyone following us?” 

Dawon looked at the rear view mirror quickly, “Yeah, I can’t seem to lose them”

Taeyang searched around the cabin and found a few clips to reload his gun. “I’ll take care of them,” He said before opening the window. 

“Careful.” Dawon said frowning as he saw Taeyang climbing half out of the car, holding the door edge as he took aim and shot at the driver of the other car. 

He managed to put in a few bullets making the car swerve. Once the other’s decided to return fire and quickly ducked back in. 

Jaeyoon looked behind him and saw more cars joining the chase, “Dawon, did you let Youngbin know about this?” 

“Yeah! He said he’ll meet us up ahead and ambush anyone following us” Dawon said, gripping the wheel. 

“Look out!” Taeyang yelled out as Dawoon did a hard turn to miss an upcoming car. 

“FUCK!” Dawon yelled, getting frustrated. 

Taeyang noticed his phone was vibrating and quickly answered it, putting it on speaker.

“Youngbin.” 

“We see your location. Head towards our second hideout. We’ll cover you from there” 

“Right” Dawon said, answering for Taeyang. He quickly floored the gas, speeding up. 

“Hold on tight!” He yelled, as he made a hard left turn suddenly into a backroad.

Jaeyoon gasped as he held Hwiyoung tighter so they wouldn’t fly into the van’s wall. 

“There they are,” Taeyang said, pointing out Youngbin giving a hand signal to a group. They zoomed right past them and heard multiple gun shots fire at the cars that were following them. 

Dawon started to slow down as he saw there was no one following him. 

“Fuck. thank god Youngbin was close by” he sighed out. 

Taeyang nodded and looked back, “How are you holding up?” 

Hwiyoung frowned, “I’ll manage.” 

“I’ve been putting pressure on it, but he’ll need medical attention soon. He’s losing a lot of blood” Jaeyoon said, his voice laced with worry. 

“Right. We're not that far from the main hideout. We should be arriving soon.” Dawon said, looking at them from the rear view mirror. 

“That was some killer shopping trip huh?” He suddenly tried joking. 

Everyone just looked at him with a disapproval face. 

“Right. Too soon.”

Once they arrived at the mansion, all hands were on deck. Youngbin arrived at the same time as Dawon, getting out of the car while Zuho, Chani and Inseong rushed out of the mansion with a doctor. 

“What happened?” Zuho quickly asked Hwiyoung out with Jaeyoon’s help. 

“We were ambushed at the shopping district by the Kwoon mafia” Taeyang informed, “Dawon manage to come at the right time to get us out of there but they followed us” 

“I managed to intercept their route and took care of them and we managed to grab one surivior” Youngbin said, waving at one of the men to bring out an injured young male. 

The man was shivering in fear as he was brought to Inseong. 

Inseong looked at the man with pure anger. He might just be a pawn but how dare he touch his members. 

“Take him inside to the basement. We’ll deal with him later” he said, “Get Hwiyoung medical attention and make sure the area is cleared of any suspicious pests.” he said to everyone. 

“Yes sir.” Youngbin nodded as he headed back into the car with his men and drove off to scout the area. 

Chani grabbed the man with Dawon and dragged him inside as Inseong wanted. Meanwhile, Jaeyoon and Taeyang helped the medic get Hwiyoung to his room to treat him. 

Zuho was left with a very pissed off Inseong. “Sir, we should get back inside.” 

“How is this happening? We’ve been careful of our movements and then suddenly these basters decided to show up and take territories and hurt MY men?”

“I understand Inseong. I’m sure we’ll fi-” Before Zuho could finish his statement they heard a commotion inside the mansion which caused them to rush in. 

The young man managed to get out of Chani’s and Dawon’s hold and was pointing a gun at everyone in the room. 

“M-Move and I’ll shoot!” The man said, holding the gun shakily. 

Inseong cursed himself for not carrying his gun with him and he looked over to see that Zuho wasn’t carrying anything as well. 

Shit. 

“Move away from the door” The man shouted out, slowly making his way to the entrance. 

“Easy there kid. We just wanna tal-” Dawon tried. 

“No! No you don’t! You’ll kill me!” The man said, pointing his gun at Dawon. 

At that moment a voice could be heard from up the stairs. “What on earth is going on” 

Zuho’s eyes widened, he recognized the voice. 

_Rowoon._

“Is no one going to answer me?” Rowoon said, slowly making his way down the stairs. 

“Rowoon don’t come down here!” Zuho shouted in a panic voice. 

Rowoon obviously ignored him and continued down the stairs slowly. “Oh come on, I’m being really careful you know.” He said as he finally saw Zuho from up the stairs. “! I got bored again and decided to fi-”

“Rowoon?” 

Rowoon turned to the voice he didn’t recognize and saw a young man with a gun pointing at Dawon. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Inseong looked at Rowoon who was shocked and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“How do you know my name?” Rowoon carefully said, taking a step back. 

“You’ve been here all this time?” The man scoffed and pointed his gun at Rowoon instead. “How did you manage to do that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rowoon said. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. Now get down here before my patience runs out” The man aggressively said. 

Rowoon grinned and looked around the room, “I don’t think you realize but you’re kinda outnumbered.” 

“I have the upper hand.” 

“Oh really?” 

During this whole exchange Jaeyoon was slowly inching closer and closer to the man. 

“Shut up!” The man yelled all of a sudden, startling everyone. “They told me to bring you unharmed but I’m sure a cold body is just as acceptable” The man said before pulling the trigger. 

Rowoon looked shocked at the shooter as he realized, he was still very much alive. He looked at where the commotion was happening.

“Jaeyoon!” Taeyang shouted as everyone realized that Jaeyoon had tackled the shooter. 

He struggled against the shooter and threw the gun across the room. 

“Stay the fuck down,” Jaeyoon growled. 

“You--!” 

“Keep talking and I’ll break your neck myself” he said near the man’s ear. 

Inseong started to approach the man, picking up the gun on the floor. “You think you can come into my house and threaten me?” 

Zuho quickly rushed to Rowoon and guided him back upstairs, despite Rowoon’s protests. 

Taeyang continued putting pressure on Hwiyoung’s wound as Chani and the medic quickly tried moving him to a room. 

Jaeyoon continued holding the man as Inseong cocked the gun and pointed it at the man. 

“You better quickly tell me what business you had with Rowoon.” 

The man groaned and smirked, “Or what?” 

Inseong stared at him before pulling the trigger, shooting the man in the face. 

“Jaeyoon.” Inseong said after a few seconds of silence. He took a deep breath trying to collect himself. “Tell me. Why is the Kwoon mafia after Rowoon” 

Jaeyoon looked at him with wide eyes and quickly got off the body, standing up. He tried to use his sleeve to whip some blood off his face before replying, “Rowoon can explain….”

“He better.” Inseong said, throwing the gun on the floor. “I’ll fetch someone to clean this up. Go take a shower” 

With that said he left Jaeyoon alone with the body and headed to Rowoon’s room. 

He needed answers and he needed them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New years! Thank you so much for the kudos and support ^_^ /~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Rowoon was shoved onto his bed by Zuho when he entered his bedroom. Zuho quickly grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“What was that about?” Zuho asked. 

“Whoa, maybe a date first?” Rowoon said, trying to hold himself up with his elbows as Zuho frowned. 

“Stop joking and answer the question Rowoon!” 

“Well Zuho, I was being held at gunpoint by a man I knew nothing about,” Rowoon smirked a bit, finding this entertaining. 

Zuho growled as he pulled him closer. “I’m not joking Rowoon.” 

Rowoon’s smirk fell as he looked Zuho in the eye. He then let out a small sigh.

“Fine…just get off me, will you? You might open my wound,” he mumbled.

Zuho complied and got off the other which allowed Rowoon to properly sit up on the bed.

“AUGH…where do I start?” Rowoon said rubbing the back of his head.

“From the beginning.” 

Zuho and Rowoon both turned to the voice as the door was slammed open. It was Inseong. He made his way to the two and crossed his arms. “Tell me why the _fuck_ you have the Kwoon mafia after you.”

Rowoon looked at his hand and twirled it a bit, thinking.

What should he say? He couldn’t just spit out any story…he thought as he stalled for some time. 

“If you won’t say anything, I’ll make you talk” Inseong threatened. 

Rowoon frowned, “Impatient aren’t we?” 

“Your imprudent behaviour almost got everyone in the room hurt, or worse, killed! Jaeyoon had to tackle a man in order to save your dumbass. So you better spit out why on earth they wanted you alive so badly,” Inseong huffed out in anger. 

Rowoon sighed, “Fine…” He shifted in his seat as he continued, “I joined the Kwoon mafia when I was in high school...I thought it would be cool ya know? And I needed the money since my mother was sick...”

Rowoon looked up and gauged their reactions. Inseong was not convinced and Zuho was giving him a weird look. 

A look of pity. 

He hated that. 

He bit his bottom lip to contain his annoyance and instead continued trying to stay in character. “A few years in, my mother passed away and I was too involved in the gang at that point to leave so I decided to climb the ladder. I’ve been digging up info for the big boss himself.”

He looked at both of them seeing Inseong’s expression change slightly. _Good, this is kinda working_ , he thought. 

“One day, I just couldn’t take it so I left with Jaeyoon. Decided it was best to just do my own thing. Along the way, I met Hwiyoung and the rest is history.” 

Inseong stared at him feeling a bit unsatisfied with the story the other gave him. He really thought it would be a bit more...interesting. 

Inseong frowned, “So the Kwoon mafia is after you to keep you quiet?”

Rowoon nodded, “I got a lot of dirt so I’m a huge threat to them” 

“I’m inferring that’s also how you found out about the case then?” Inseong asked.

Rowoon nodded and looked back at his hands. He peeked up at Inseong.

He noticed Inseong’s annoyed sigh and him racking his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re lucky to be in our custody then. I don’t like it when others try to steal my things or hurt my team...So, from now on, Zuho will have you under surveillance 24/7. Is that clear?”

Rowoon sighed, “Do I have a choice?”

“No. I’ll be in my study then,” Inseong said, leaving the two alone.

Once the door closed Inseong sighed. The story Rowoon told felt too... fabricated. 

“The background check never had anything regarding his mother’s passing…” He mumbled as he pulled out his phone to text Youngbin.

He needed to check Rowoon’s story’s credibility. 

Back in the room, Rowoon let out a small sigh of relief when the door closed. “Thank god he’s gone” he said under his breath and looked at Zuho. 

_The stupid look of pity was still plastered on his face._

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Rowoon said between his teeth trying to keep up the act. 

“It must have been hard running away all the time.” Zuho said, frowning. 

“Oh…” Rowoon blinked, taken aback by his comment.

_He really believed that story._

“Yeah, but I’m used to it,” Rowoon said, trying to assure the other.

Zuho suddenly went over and hugged him tightly without saying a word. 

Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows not sure what to do. He’s never gotten this type of response from one of his fake sob stories.

_This guy...He would believe anything I say._ Rowoon thought as he carefully hugged him back. He was glad the other couldn’t see him because he couldn’t hold back a smile forming on his lips. 

“Thanks, Zuho.” 

They stayed like that for a while before Zuho pulled away. Rowoon’s smile was gone as Zuho looked at him. He coughed lightly and saw Rowoon lightly touching his torso. 

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to squeeze you too hard. I’ll uh...I’ll get a doctor to look at your wound. It probably needs to be redressed”

Rowoon just nodded as he saw Zuho rush out of the room. 

When the door closed and he was sure Zuho was far away, Rowoon couldn’t help but burst out into laughter as he realized how he had just convinced Inseong, the head of SF9, with his stupid story along with Zuho. 

“This is too easy” Rowoon laughed louder in the empty room as he fell back onto the bed.

“It’ll be checkmate soon and I’m just getting started” he giggled to himself. 

* * *

“Fuck- that hurts” Hwiyoung grumbled as the doctor finished stitching him up. 

pussy

“Don’t be such a baby, he’s almost done,” Taeyang said, crossing his arms.

Hwiyoung glared at Taeyang, “you’re not the one getting stabbed multiple times by a needle”

“Okay. We are done.” The doctor said finishing the last stitch and dressing the wound. “Don’t move your arm too much so it doesn't reopen and make sure you eat something soon. You lost a lot of blood and a small granola bar isn’t going to help.” the doctor said standing up and gathering his supplies. 

“You also need to take antibiotics with every meal for at least a week,” he said, throwing pills at Taeyang, who effortlessly caught them. “Make sure he does that.”

Hwiyoung frowned at the doctor,”How long will I have to be disabled?”

“Don’t be dramatic Hwi” Taeyang sighed as the doctor just shook his head.

“The pain in your arm should subside within a week. So make sure you tell Inseong no extreme missions. You’re lucky you didn’t get shot like your other friend.”

“Yeah sure” Hwiyoung said. 

Taeyang could tell he hated the presence of the doctor for some reason.

There was a knock on the door and Zuho entered. 

“Doctor, are you done?”

The doctor bowed a bit and nodded, “Just finished up. Do you need something?”

“I was hoping you can check on Rowoons wounds to see how they’re healing” 

The doctor grabbed his bag,”Please lead the way”

Zuho nodded and looked over to Taeyang who gave him a small nod in return before he left the two alone.

Taeyang threw the pill bottle at Hwiyoung, who caught it with his good hand.

“Want to grab something to eat in the kitchen?”

Hwiyoung raised an eyebrow, “Are you gonna cook for me? No thanks, it’ll probably be poisonous or some shit,” He said with a small smirk.

Taeyang scoffed,”You wish. Come on, or I’m going to leave you behind,” he said as he left Hwiyoung alone. 

This got Hwiyoung to stand up quickly, “Hey wait up!” He said quickly following the other. 

* * *

Jaeyoon didn’t know what he was doing but he was currently in front of Inseong’s door debating on knocking on it or not. 

He had no reason to be here but something in him told him to check up on him. 

“What are you doing?”

Jaeyoon turned out to see Inseong making his way towards him. He...Did not look happy.

“Uh...I was going to knock.” Jaeyoon said a bit awkwardly.

“I can see that.” Inseong scoffed and crossed his arms when he was in front of Jaeyoon. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing, Just wanted to check to see how you were doing…” Jaeyoon honestly answered. 

Inseong stared at him before reaching to open the door, “I’m fine.”

“Ah that's good...Well I’ll jus--” 

“What about you?” 

This question took Jaeyoon off guard as he looked at Inseong. “Uh, I’m good.” 

Inseong hummed, “Well are you just going to stand there?” 

Jaeyoon blinked, “You want me to go in there?” 

“What else would I be implying?” Inseong said, rolling his eyes and walking over to his desk not giving the other a chance to respond. 

Jaeyoon quickly followed behind him, surprised he was being let in so easily. 

Inseong sat down and stared at Jaeyoon expecting him to do the same. Jaeyoon instead was looking around, in awe as he saw the many different books in the room. 

“Sit down” 

Jaeyoon’s attention snapped back at Inseong and nodded, sitting down. 

“Do...Do you read a lot?” 

“Occasionally. Recently I haven’t been able to.”

“Right…” 

_Well this was awkward._

“Thank you for tackling the guy and keeping my members safe,” Inseong said, moving a few things around his desk. It was obvious that the man was uncomfortable with showing gratitude. 

“Not many people we force into our custody would do that,” he mumbled. 

Jaeyoon kinda wanted to chuckle at how cute he looked. 

“I was just doing my job” 

Inseong looked up at Jaeyoon, ”Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re a bodyguard aren’t you?” 

Jaeyoon took a moment to think before nodding, “You could say that...I don’t know how much Rowoon told you but I was a hitmen before” 

Inseong nodded, “Well he didn’t give me any details regarding your history with him,” he informed. “But I’m not surprised. I had Youngbin do a background check on the three of you and I found out you were a hitmen prior to joining Rowoon.” 

Jaeyoon silently stared at him, “That wasn’t on record. How did you know that?” 

Inseong smirked, “Jaeyoon, no one can keep secrets from me. I always find out one way or another.” 

Jaeyoon shivered under Inseong’s gaze. “You’re pretty scary, you know.” 

“I’ve been told,” Inseong said before breaking into a chuckle. He saw Jaeyoon visibly relax so he decided to continue. “I’m just curious, why a bodyguard for Rowoon? As far as I know, that kid has nothing to offer” 

Jaeyoon furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of what story Rowoon told Inseong. He should play it safe. 

“I guess you can say I have an attachment to him. We have been through a lot together” 

“Hmm...Were you also in the Kwoon group? Rowoon mentioned joining at a young age” Inseong said, studying Jaeyoon. “I wonder if my men can find out anything about that. Because I’m finding it hard to believe.”

Jaeyoon scoffed at that, “I wasn’t aware I was being interrogated” He smiled at Inseong. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave then” he said standing up from where he was sitting. 

“Wait.”

Jaeyoon looked over to him. 

“I want to make an offer to you” 

Jeayoon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I’m listening.” 

“I really like you especially since you laid your life not once but twice for my team today so I’ll give you one chance.” He said holding a finger up. “ To join my side. You have immaculate skills that are clearly being overlooked” 

Jaeyoon stared at him in silence. _What was he playing at?_ Jaeyoon thought. 

“I’ll bring up this offer with Hwiyoung as well since it seems like Taeyang has taken a liking to him.” He said and leaned back on his chair, still looking at Jaeyoon. “Don’t look at me so surprised. I do listen to my employees, you know.” 

“Employees? Last time I checked certain employees don’t live with their boss” Jaeyoon pointed out. 

Inseong frowned, ignoring his comment. “You didn’t give me an answer”

Jaeyoon scoffed, “You expect me to just backstab Rowoon like that?” He said coldly.

“I never said that” Inseong said, “you’ll still be able to protect Rowoon if you're by my side. He technically belongs to me now.” 

Jaeyoon furrowed his brows, getting increasingly angry. “He’s not an object you know and I’m not just some person you can manipulate easily and neither is Hwiyoung.” 

Inseong let out a sigh, “I’m not manipulating you at all. I’m just giving you a choice. Think about it. It’s a hard decision so come back tomorrow around the same time. I want to hear your answer by then.” 

“Have a good night Inseong” Jaeyoon spat out angrily as he left, slamming the door behind him. 

“What the fuck was that” Jaeyoon huffed in anger. He needed to tell Rowoon what happened. He thought as he quickly went towards his room. 

Inseong let out a big sigh as the door slammed. “Just like Youngbin” he mumbled.

He couldn’t help but remember how Youngbin acted when he first met him and offered him a similar deal. The guy really hated his guts before they got to know each other.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard his phone buzz with a text message from Youngbin. 

Youngbin: We found the women.

Youngbin: She is willing to cooperate with us.

Youngbin: Shall I send her over?

Inseong tapped his fingers on the desk thinking before answering. 

Inseong: I’ll be there tomorrow morning. 

Inseong: No one harms her. Get her a room and have a group guard her the entire night. 

Youngbin: Yes sir. 

Inseong: Also.

Inseong: Youngbin, come home soon. That’s an order.

Youngbin: Is everything okay? 

Inseong: Yeah. Just hurry up.

Inseong let out a sigh and threw his phone across the desk before racking his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted mentally and he really just wanted Youngbin by his side right now but he knew business affairs came first. That was the agreement they made with each other when they decided to have whatever the fuck they had between each other. 

* * *

Jaeyoon stormed into Rowoon’s room, startling both Rowoon and Zuho. 

“Jaeyoon.” Rowoon called out.

Jaeyoon looked over at Zuho, “I need to talk to him alone” 

Zuho frowned, “I can’t do that. Inseong order-”

“I don’t care what Inseong said. Get out before I manhandle you out myself” Jaeyoon spat out. 

Zuho looked at him a bit surprised. He looked at Rowoon and then back at Jaeyoon before sighing. “I’ll be outside the room then.” 

Once Zuho was out of the room Jaeyoon got closer to Rowoon, staring down at him “Tell me exactly what you're planning Rowoon because I just got done talking with Inseong and it seems like he has you all figured out.” He said with an aggressive whisper. 

Rowoon frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know what story you gave him but he said he doesn't believe it one bit! He said he’ll get people to look into the story.” 

Rowoon bit his bottom lip. Fuck. “He’s smarter than I thought.” he mumbled. 

Jaeyoon let out a frustrated sigh, “Yeah, he even tried to get me to join him.”

This made Rowoon look up at Jaeyoon quickly, “What did you say?” 

“He’s going to tell Hwiyoung later but he said he wanted us to join his group officially.” Jaeyoon scoffed, “He thinks he can get us to leave you Rowoon. So that’s why I need to know what you're planning. What do we need to do to get this plan streamlined?”

Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out what Inseong was trying to do. “It’s too risky to tell you here. I don’t even know if he bugged this room or not” He said in a low voice, “However, accept his offer.” 

“What?!” Jaeyoon looked at him in shock. 

“Listen, If you join him then you’ll probably get more information on what’s going on…” He whispered, “You can lead him towards or away from certain things”

“Like the case?” 

Rowoon nodded, “He can’t find out about the case’s authenticity. Once he does It’s game over for us.” 

Jaeyoon sighed, “And why are we going deeper? Me and Hwiyoung could easily break you out...” He stared at Rowoon before continuing, “Is this about your dad? You know we can’t touch the man.” 

Rowoon frowned, not liking Jaeyoon’s question. “I told you to never bring him up.”

“I don’t have a choice right now Rowoon. If it is about him just let it go. We already have the case in our possession. What else do you want?” 

“Jaeyoon,” Rowoon said in a low angry tone. “Watch it.” 

“I knew it. It **_is_ ** about him,” Jaeyoon scoffed. “Unbelievable...You’re risking Hwiyoung’s life and mine Rowoon!”

Rowoon gave Jaeyoon a smile filled with pure annoyance, “Of course I know that.”

“Then promise me that it’s not going to be about him anymore. Promise me that we’ll just try to find a way out instead of doing whatever you're trying to do.” 

Rowoon glared at him, “Fine.” 

“Good. I’ll accept Inseong’s offer in order to figure out the best way to escape from here.”

Rowoon stayed silent. 

He hated how Jaeyoon was trying to gain control over the situation. 

_You’re not about to ruin this for me Jaeyoon_. Rowoon thought as he took a deep breath. 

“Tell Hwiyoung to accept the offer, too. Fill him in over our conversation and make sure no one is around to hear it,” Rowoon said. 

Jaeyoon nodded and smiled a bit, “Don’t be mad at me Rowoon. You know this is the way we should be going” 

Rowoon looked up at him and stared at him before giving him a small fake smile, “I could never be mad at you Jaeyoon,” 

Jaeyoon seemed to buy it and let out a sigh of relief, “Good. I hate it when you’re mad at me,” he chuckled a bit ”I’ll go tell Zuho he can come back in. Try to stay out of trouble alright?” 

Rowoon nodded and stared at Jaeyoon as he went to let Zuho in. 

Zuho looked at Jaeyoon leave before closing the door. 

“What was that all about?” 

“Nothing. He was just upset over something Inseong said” Rowoon sighed. 

“Oh...Inseong does say some things that would piss anyone off” Zuho chuckled as he sat next to Rowoon. “You...You seem upset.” Zuho pointed out. 

Rowoon smiled a bit, “Really? Then maybe a hug can cheer me up~” He said, playing it off and went for a hug before Zuho shoved him gently. 

“I suddenly don’t care about you being upset.”

“Awh come on...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double upload day \\( ^_^ )/~ I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Inseong barged into the second hideout with a file in his hand and Youngbin by his side. He looked at the men guarding the entrance and gave a small nod as they opened the door for them. 

“Has she said anything?” Inseong asked as they went down a hallway. 

“No. She’s been very quiet since we put her in this room.” Youngbin informed as he stepped forward to open another door for Inseong. 

Inside the room was a woman sitting in a chair. She was looking at the table in front of her as she fidgeted with her hands.

“Kim Soyeon.” Inseong called out, going to the chair across from her to sit down. Youngbin followed and stood near the door. 

Soyeon looked up, “You must be Inseong.” 

Inseong noticed how she had stopped fidgeting and fixed her posture. He nodded, “I heard you’re willing to cooperate with us.” 

“You’ve heard correctly. What do you want to know?” She said calmly. 

Inseong nodded and placed the file on the table, opening it to reveal a document. “Then you wouldn’t mind explaining this to me?” 

Soyeon looked down at the document. It was the surrender agreement. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Inseong, “How on earth did you find this?” 

Inseong smirked, “I have my ways Mrs. Kim.” He said tapping the file. “Please, explain this.” 

“It's an agreement with my last husband, Kim Sunghyun.” She said matter of factly. 

“Obviously I can see that Mrs. Kim.” Inseong said, giving her a small smile. “I’m not in the mood to play.” He warned. 

“You’re no fun” Soyeon mumbled before glancing at the document and back at Inseong. 

“Before I say anything. I want protection in return for the information,” She suddenly said. 

Inseong frowned and stared at her. “Protection? Are you trying to strike a deal with me?” 

“Of course I am. You’re not the first one who seeked me out regarding information on Sunghyun. It shouldn’t be a problem for such a big power group as yourself.” she said crossing her arms.

Inseong took a deep breath as he tried to not get mad at her. She reminded him of Rowoon and he hated that. 

“Fine. I’ll give you two of my men to watch over you. Satisfied?” 

“Very.” She smiled. “Regarding the document...he was dating his current wife. Hate the woman. Still do. He left me for her a few years prior.”

“During this time, he was gaining more power within the business industry and his engagement with his wife was announced... and right then I wanted to ruin his perfect world as he ruined mine with the divorce. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to reveal that I was 6 months pregnant with _his_ child”

She chuckled a bit, “Let me tell you. His face was priceless.” 

“I can _only imagine_ ” Inseong mumbled. 

“That’s when we struck a deal and I signed this agreement. I surrendered the child to him and in exchange I received a large sum of cash.” 

“So you sold your child?” 

“Don’t say it like that. It’ll make me sound like a heartless mother,” she giggled. 

Inseong looked at her in disgust. Who could laugh at that? 

“Do you have any idea what happened with the child?” 

“Nope. None. They took him away in the hospital. I didn’t even get a chance to hold him.” 

Inseong sighed, rubbing his temple. This was getting him nowhere. 

“What about a name?” 

Soyeon furrowed her eyebrows thinking. “Seokwoo...I think...Kim Seokwoo.”

* * *

Chani looked at his phone as he got a text message from Inseong. He raised his eyebrow at the name they sent him. 

Kim Seokwoo. 

“I think I’ve seen that name somewhere” He mumbled as he leaned back on his computer chair. He was currently in his bedroom back at the main hideout. He rarely went outside of his room since he likes to keep to himself most times. 

Besides, it was easier to focus, to get information for Youngbin or Inseong, without any distraction

He heard a knock on his door and groaned. “Who is it?” He yelled, not getting up. 

He hated when anyone tried to enter his room. 

“It’s me, Dawon.” 

Well almost anyone. 

Chani sighed smiling a bit, “I’m coming” He went over to open the door letting the man in. 

“Geez, why is it so dark in here?” Dawon commented as he sat in Chani’s chair and looked at the computer screen. 

Chani went over and crossed his arms, “Don’t touch anything Dawon. I really don’t want to have to start over.”

Dawon hummed as he clicked around the desktop before looking at him, “Did you get another job from Inseong?” 

“Just did. How about you?” 

Dawon nodded, “...Well from Youngbin who’s is basically Inseong’s voice too. He wants to organize an undercover mission to break into the Sunghyun Building.”

Chani looked a bit shocked, “Into THE Sunghyun Building? Isn’t that place littered with cameras and security?” 

“Don’t tell me you're scared,” Dawon teased. 

Chani scoffed, “I’m not but It’ll be a lot of work to pull it off.”

“We do have Rowoon now. He’ll be a lot of help in obtaining layout information.” 

“That’s if he has any” Chani sighed. “I don’t think he knows more than he’s letting on.” 

“You don’t think so?” Dawon asked, turning around in the chair to face Chani. “I don’t believe he means any harm...At least to his two little friends.” 

“Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung?” 

Dawon nodded, “Yeah, they didn’t hesitate to save Taeyang’s life and Jaeyoon did _technically_ save our lives too. They’re good in my book.”

“Fair enough. Anyways, get out of my chair. I need to look up info on someone.”

“Ooo, can I watch?” Dawon said, switching with Chani who quickly started to click and type away. 

“Sure if you want but it’ll get boring,” Chani mumbled as Dawon took a seat on a couch near Chani’s set up. 

They both lost track of time as the only thing that was heard in the room was keyboard typing and Dawon grumbling over a mobile game he was playing. 

It was nice and peaceful until they heard a commotion outside the bedroom. 

Multiple muffled voices could be heard. 

“What on earth?” Chani frowned and turned around. 

Dawon stopped playing his game and started to pay attention to the noise. 

“Let me go, Taeyang! I’m going to kill him!” 

“Hwiyoung?” Dawon mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“No! You need to calm down!” 

Once they heard Taeyang’s voice, Chani and Dawon both headed outside. When they opened the door they were not expecting to see Taeyang holding Hwiyoung back, who was ready to fight Jaeyoon and Inseong. 

Youngbin seemed to be in the middle of the two while Zuho was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hwiyoung. Just listen to me, no one forced me to make this decision,” Jaeyoon said. 

“Lair! You wouldn’t easily side with this fucker unless he had something over your head.” Hwiyoung spat out. 

“Is it really that hard to believe that he came to the decision himself?” Inseong said, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah. It really is,” Hwiyoung said, trying to get out of Taeyang’s hold.

“Hwiyoung, please, you’ll open your wound.” Taeyang tried again. 

Jaeyoon groaned, hating how this was unfolding. “Hwiyoung. Cut it out. Rowoon knows about this too.” 

This made Hwiyoung stop struggling and stared at Jaeyoon. “What?” 

“I went to talk to Rowoon and he said it was fine. Inseong is right Hwi, Rowoon is technically part of their group now and we can protect him if we are too,” he said trying to reason with Hwi. 

“What’s going on?” Dawon asked as he stepped out of the room with Chani. 

“Just a little misunderstanding,” Inseong said, rubbing his temple.

“A little?!” Hwiyoung gasped looking at Inseong. 

Inseong glared back at Hwiyoung before continuing, “Jaeyoon accepted my offer on joining SF9. Hwiyoung overheard, I then gave him the same offer and as you can see he didn’t take it well.”

“He thinks I'm being forced to join which I AM NOT!” Jaeyoon said, crossing his arms. 

“You can’t blame me for thinking that, Jaeyoon.” Hwiyoung said angrily. 

“So they're joining us?” Chani asked, frowning. 

“Jaeyoon is, Hwiyoung is...undecided.” Inseong said, raising an eyebrow at Hwiyoung. “Well?” 

“What?”

“Your answer?” 

“Fuck you.” Hwiyoung frowned.

“Can you give him a day to think about Inseong?” Jaeyoon asked, ignoring Hwiyoung’s protests. 

Inseong looked at Jaeyoon for a bit before nodding, “Fine. I’m tired so I’m heading to my quarters.” 

Youngbin quickly followed behind Inseong as he left the group. 

Taeyang slowly let go of Hwiyoung when he was sure the other wasn’t going to do anything stupid. 

“Hwiyoung-” Jaeyoon tried to speak as Hwiyoung went towards him with determination. 

He was interrupted by a hard slap. 

“Don’t fucking make decisons for me next time.” Hwiyoung said in a low angry voice. “There’s no way in hell I’m joining this group.” 

Jaeyoon held his cheek and he stared at Hwiyoung who left angrily to his room. 

“Oh shit, this seems more and more like a drama” Dawon said, impressed by the slap Hwiyoung gave. 

Chani elbowed him hard, “Shut the fuck up Dawon.” he mumbled. 

“Jaeyoon. Are you okay?” Taeyang said, approaching him slowly. Scared of what the other was going to do. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” 

“Yeah.” Jaeyoon said, still looking at the direction Hwiyoung left in. 

“I know he didn’t mean it. Believe it or not, we’ve had worse fights before” He said, giving Taeyang a reassuring smile. 

_He’ll get over it,_ Jaeyoon thought. _Just like any other time._

* * *

“I’m not getting over it!” Hwiyoung huffed to Taeyang.

He was in his room fuming over what had happened. Taeyang had gone over to check on him after making sure Jaeyoon was okay and after a few minutes of arguing Hwiyoung let Taeyang in.

“Hwi...Why are you so against joining us?” Taeyang frowned, not understanding. 

Hwiyoung glared at Taeyang, “Taeyang...You’re asking me to betray Rowoon like that. I...I CAN’T,” he said. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

Taeyang sighed and crossed his arms, “Try me.”

“What?”

“You said I wouldn’t understand. So quit sulking and tell me.”

Hwiyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “...That’s not how it works” 

“Yes it does, so spit it out” 

Hwiyoung scoffed, “No.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Taeyang said, going over and sitting on the couch.

“You little…” Hwiyoung groaned, “Just leave me aloneeee,”

“I will if you tell me wh--” 

“Fine! It’s because Rowoon saved me, alright!” Hwiyoung shouted. “How can you expect me to join a fucking group who shot him and is keeping him here against his will?”

Silence filled the room as Taeyang started to process what Hwiyoung said. 

“Hwiyoung-”

“Taeyang...I was a nobody,” he said with a pained voice. “You have all this while I have nothing. Do you even know what it’s like to sleep in an alleyway and have to steal food in order to eat?”

Taeyang stayed quiet as Hwiyoung continued. 

“Fuckass Jaeyoon doesn't even understand how bad my living situation was. Rowoon was the only one who saw me at my lowest point. One day, that dumbass saw me steal something from a convenience store,he let me get away with it but he followed me all the way to an abandoned building nearby. Instead of bringing me to the authorities, he offered me a place to stay and work without anything in return.”

Hwiyoung looked up to see Taeyang looking at him, “Do you get it now? He literally gave me a second chance. I have a small apartment now and the only thing I can give him is my loyalty.”

He took a deep breath, “So, I’m never joining your group. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

Taeyang shook his head, “No. Don’t apologize. I get it.” He said quietly. 

Hwiyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “What…?”

“I was in a similar situation when Inseong found me. But...I wasn’t in extreme poverty like you… I ran away from my family. At that time I thought anywhere was better than in that god forsaken household. After a few days I...I accidentally got wrapped up in a fight with a gang and...let’s just say that I would have died if Inseong didn’t find me that one night.” 

Hwiyoung’s gaze softened as he listened. 

“So I get it. We both needed saving” 

Hwiyoung gave a small nod. “Crazy, huh? How one person can change your life in an instant. ” 

Taeyang smiled a bit, “Yeah…” 

“Thanks for sharing...You...You didn’t have to do that” 

“I wanted to. Besides it makes sense now.” 

Hwiyoung looked at him confused, “What makes sense?”

“Why’d you prefer the couch.”

Hwiyoung blinked, “What?”

“You like smaller spaces because it gives you a sense of warmth right?” Taeyang teased. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Hwiyoung said, blushing as he threw a pillow at Taeyang.

* * *

“Why did you ask them to join us?” Youngbin asked as he was sitting on Inseong’s bed. 

Inseong hummed as he took off his shirt, “I don’t know, they just remind me of you I suppose.” 

Youngbin raised an eyebrow, “Me?”

Inseong nodded and walked over standing in front of Youngbin, “Jaeyoon especially. You were hard to convince to join remember?” He grinned. 

Youngbin looked up at him, “Are you sure it isn’t because he’s very...good looking?” 

Inseong bit his bottom lip, chuckling, “You’ve noticed huh?” 

Youngbin rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, “Of course I’ve noticed. You always look at him like you want to eat him up.” 

“Are you jealous?” Inseong asked in a low whisper. 

“Maybe a little,” Youngbin admitted as he pulled him into a kiss. 

Inseong melted into the kiss as he kissed back, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of intense making out, Inseong pulled away to catch his breath. 

“Shirt. Take it off,” Inseong said, tugging on it. This is gay and i want out

Youngbin quickly did as he was told. Inseong slowly touched his chest and looked up at Youngbin as he pushed him slowly down onto the bed. Now this is just straight up porn

“I’ve missed you,” Inseong said near the other’s ear. 

Unfortunately, the entire mood was ruined as Inseong’s phone and Youngbin’s phone started to ring. 

They both looked at each other before Inseong groaned and got off the other. “I swear if no one's dying,” He mumbled as he got off of Youngbin and headed to his phone. 

Youngbin quickly sat up and caught his phone when Inseong threw it. 

“This better be good” Inseong answered. 

“Inseong. I got a hit on the Seokwoo guy.” 

It was Chani. 

“Couldn’t you have texted me the information?” Inseong said, annoyed. 

“Inseong, this is too important. Kim Seokwoo had records of traveling to different parts of Europe including Spain and Russia a few years back.” 

“And?” 

“Jaeyoon has the exact traveling pattern.”

Inseong stayed quiet as he was processing this, “That means he might have an idea on who and where this person is...What about Hwiyoung?”

“We got nothing on Hwiyoung. It seems like he hasn’t traveled anywhere before and the same goes for Rowoon. I can’t find any pictures on this Seokwoo guy though...”

Inseong scoffed “Tell Jaeyoon to meet me in my study--.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Youngbin suddenly said loudly, interrupting Inseong. “Where are you? I’ll be there in a few minutes,” He said as he got off the bed and searched for a shirt. 

Inseong frowned, “I’ll call you back in a few minutes.” He said as he hung up.

“What happened?” 

“Someone, somehow, took Rowoon under Zuho’s watch.” Youngbin said, a bit pissed off. 

“What?! How??” 

“That’s what I’ll like to know too. Apparently Taeyang and Hwiyoung found Zuho knocked out near the back garden... they couldn’t have gotten far.” 

Inseong quickly got dressed as well and grabbed his gun, “Get Dawon and Chani to see where they went by accessing the cameras. Grab Hwiyoung, Jaeyoon and Taeyang and tell them to meet me in the front. We can’t let whoever took him get away.” 

“Right” Youngbin rushed out of the room.

Inseong cocked his gun, “Whoever you are, you better hope we don’t find you.” 

\-----

Rowoon groaned in pain as he started to recount what had happened. He was confused on where he was.

The last thing he remembered was how he convinced Zuho to take him for a walk in the garden because he was bored of being stuck inside. While they were walking, neither of them heard the footsteps that came from behind them.Before they knew it, fabric was suddenly pressed against their mouths. 

He remembered struggling as best he could, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Hey, he’s starting to wake up,” a voice said. 

Rowoon tried to speak but realized that he was tied and gagged in a back seat. 

“Doesn't matter we’re almost there anyways.” another voice said. 

Rowoon stared at the man who was grinning at him. “You’re a fucking hard bitch to find. Who would have thought you were hiding with SF9 out of all places?” 

_Shit. The Kwoon Mafia?_

The car halted and he was manhandled out. Rowoon groaned feeling the pain of his wound shoot through his body as they grabbed the area unknowingly. 

“Get him to the boss. She’ll want to see him for herself as soon as possible.” 

Her? Boss? Rowoon was fucking confused at this point. If it wasn’t the Kwoon mafia then...who?

He was pushed along the hallway to a large room. The men holding him tied him to a chair near a desk and took off the gag. 

Rowoon gasped and looked at the men angrily, “Who do I have the pleasure to thank for this wonderful adventure?” He said between his teeth. 

“Me.” 

Rowoon looked over to see a woman smiling widely at him. 

“Kim Seokwoo. We finally meet.” 

Rowoon stayed quiet as he studied the woman. “You got the wrong person,” he said carefully.

The woman laughed, “You can’t fool me like you’ve fooled Inseong.” She said walking towards Rowoon and crouching down to meet him at the eye level, “You even have your fathers eyes...How disgusting.” 

“And you still haven't changed, Soyeon. Always being a fucking pain in the ass.” 

Soyeon frowned and looked at Rowoon with annoyance, “You could at least call me Mother.” 

“Never.” 

Soyeon sighed and stood up crossing her arms, “It was such a hassle to find you. I even had to convince Inseong to give me a few of his men willingly.” 

“What?” Rowoon looked at her in surprise, “You met with him?” 

“Well of course. He wanted to know who Kim Seokwoo was...I found that so interesting since I haven't heard that name in a while.” She hummed, “I thought...I could get a few of his men to talk, so I played the innocent card.” 

She threw a few photos in front of Rowoon. “They spilled the information so easily too...But unfortunately for them, I adore the sound of someone taking their last breath.” 

Rowoon glared at her, “You’re trying to strike another deal with Sunghyun aren’t you?” 

“What if I am?” 

“It’s useless. You won’t get shit out of him if you use me as a bargaining chip.” 

Soyeon smirked at him, “Oh? Useless? A little birdy told me that the reason he’s trying to get his hands on you is because you found out where the case was. ” 

Rowoon looked at her frowning, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh I think you do” She said darkly. “You were caught by Inseong but I know you well enough to figure out that you’re probably five steps ahead of anyone here…”

Rowoon scoffed, “Know me? You hardly do”

Soyeon held her hand out and someone gave her a file. She opened it, “Spain. You went to gather information over a jewel that was being transported to England. You swapped it with a fake. Russia: you managed to infiltrate a high rank official’s home and extort him for money. And recently you were seen at the Summer Breeze Hotel meeting with Inseong.” 

“Where did you get the information?” Rowoon said, a bit angrily. 

“Wasn’t that hard Seokwoo. You forgot to deactivate the CCTV cameras in a small shop. Kwoon got a hold of it, but we managed to retrieve the recording but not before they figured out what happened...Why do you think Sunghyun sent his men after your friends at the shopping district?”

She closed the file, “So, obviously, you know where the case is if you were prepared to take it at the Summer Breeze hotel.” She grabbed his chin and stared at him, “So where is it?”

Rowoon smirked. “I have no idea where it is. I don’t know if you noticed but I got captured.”

“That’s what you want everyone to think,” She said, studying his expression. “You have it don’t you. Inseong probably has a decoy in his possession.” 

Rowoon smiled smugly. _How the fuck was he figured out so easily?_

“You think I’m that smart? I’m very flattered.” 

Soyeon’s smile twitched a bit, “Stop joking around before I lose my patience.”

_ How the fuck am I going to get out of this one.  _ Rowoon thought as he stared her down.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to upload two chapters today so i hope you guys enjoyed :D Thank you again for all the support and kudos! It really means a lot ^_^
> 
> ps:   
> disclaimer !! any other names that aren't the sf9 members are all randomly generated lol that includes the parents in this fic.   
> It has nothing to do with their real parents ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

“Where’s Zuho?” Youngbin called from the driver's seat as everyone started to pile in.

“He’s in his room still out. The doctor is going to watch over him.”

Inseong nodded, “Make sure you all gear up.”

Chani grabbed a duffel back in the bag and started to hand out equipment. 

“Make sure you have these vests on and here are some gun holsters.” he said. “We only have enough clips for everyone so make every shot count.”   
  


Hwiyoung nodded as he put the equipment on and loaded the pistols. 

“I feel like I’m going to war.” he mumbled.

Taeyang chuckled and placed his own pistol in his hollister, “It does feel like that huh?”

Jaeyoon ignored the two and he leaned forward to the front seat, “Did you pinpoint his location?”

Inseong nodded and looked at his phone, “We managed to map out an area we think he might be held at,” he pointed at the screen, “it’s near an abandoned district that’s controlled by a small gang. We never bothered them since they never bothered us, but I believe that’s going to change.” 

Youngbin quickly looked over at Inseong who was tightly gripping his phone. He noticed Jaeyoon staring intensely at the map. 

“Jaeyoon sit down, we don’t want anyone to get hurt before the real action.” he said.

Jaeyoon blinked and complied,”Yeah sorry.” 

Once he was seated, Youngbin looked at his rear view mirror and saw everyone was geared up.

“Listen up. This is the plan. Taeyang you’ll set up to cover us from above. Take Hwiyoung as back up. He can’t do much with an injured arm.” 

“Hey, I still can shoot.” Hwiyoung frowned. Taeyang smiled at him and patted his back mouthing the words ‘It’s okay’.

Youngbin ignored him and he continued, “Chani will stay in the van to give us updated info on the situation. The rest of you will join me and Inseong. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” everyone said.

_ Please be okay,  _ Jaeyoon thought.

“How long until our arrival?” Inseong asked Youngbin.

“Under 5 minutes. I’m killing the headlights now.” 

Inseong nodded and looked behind him, “Chani, got anything?”

Chani shook his head, “Nothing. There’s no radio channels being used and were not close enough to get access to their cameras.”

“Youngbin, careful…” Dawon said, noticing a car in the distance.

Youngbin slowed down to a stop. Everyone held their breath to see if they were noticed. The only thing breaking the silence was Chani’s typing.

“I’ve got something.” Chani said, making everyone turn to look at him. “There’s a post set up a few miles ahead.” He pressed the headphones he was using closer to his ear, “It seems there’s two people patrolling the perimeter. I think the car that just passed us isn’t coming back for a while”

Inseong nodded. “Alright. We’ll try to get as close as we can to the post without being discovered”

“Why don’t we just act like we’re lost?” Hwiyoung said out loud which made everyone look at him.

“What? If they stop us we can act like we’re new in the area and we were lost. We distract them while someone takes out the other guard and bam we got in”

Taeyang raised an eyebrow, “I was worried where you were taking that, but that’s not a bad idea.”

“That’s a horrible idea,” Chani said. 

“I don’t know, I think it's a good idea, “ Dawon said. “Very creative…”

“And childish?” Chani said glaring at Dawon. “It’s a horrible idea and you know it.”

“We don’t have much of a choice…” Jaeyoon said, trying to think of another way. 

“There is! We just need to think,” Chani said annoyed. “Inseong, say something!”

“We can get close that way…” Inseong mumbled and nodded in thought. He turned and looked at Hwiyoung, ignoring Chani’s pleading. “They’ll recognize Youngbin and I right away...since you look like a lost tourist all the time Hwiyoung, you get in the driver's seat next to Chani.”

“Tourist?!” Hwiyoung said. ”I do not!”

“He’s kinda right,” Jaeyoon snickered.

“I don’t even know how to drive.” Hwiyoung grumbled and they quickly shifted seats. 

“Just pretend it’s a video game and you’ll be fine.” Dawon said, grinning. 

Chani groaned, “This is a bad idea.” 

Inseong ignored them and turned to Youngbin as he handed him a silencer attachment. “Youngbin, you’re in charge of taking them out.”

Youngbin nodded and screwed it on his gun, “Stall for as much time as you can Hwiyoung. I’ll try to creep closer to them when you have their attention.” 

Hwiyoung took a deep breath and nodded, “Right.” 

Youngbin quietly slipped out of the van and snuck into the bushes.

Once Inseong saw that he was in position he patted Hwiyoung’s shoulder. 

“Okay guys. It’s go time.” 

Hwiyoung turned on the van’s lights and slowly creeped up to the post, gaining the attention of one of the men outside. 

The man looked back at his partner and walked towards the car with his hand near his gun holster. Once he got close, he knocked on the driver side window which Hwiyoung rolled down. 

“Howdy,” Hwiyoung said, giving a small awkward smile. “So glad to see someone in this area. You see, I got lost on my way to the shopping district. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere” 

The man peaked at the passenger seat and saw Chani, then looked back at Hwiyoung, “A wrong turn? You’re pretty far away from the district” the man said suspiciously. 

“Oh really? Hah, I think I’ve been aimlessly driving a good 30 minutes...so I’m not surprised” Hwiyoung sighed, “Do you mind pointing me into the right direction?” 

The man nodded, “ Sorry to say but we don’t give out directions. So, get out of the car.”

“What?”

“Do I need to repeat myself? Get out of the car.” The man said, pointing a gun at Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung frowned, “Why would I do that?” 

The man scoffed, “You’re getting robbed. Now get out of the car with the kid, and we’ll let you walk home alive.”

The man’s partner walked up to the window, “What’s going on?” 

“This dumbass got lost and I don’t think he realized he’s getting rob-” 

The man talking suddenly collapsed. He fell on the floor with a bullet wound in his head, blood slowly pooling. 

“What the fuck?!” The other guy said, watching Hwiyoung and pointing his gun at him. 

“You should check on him. That looks like it hurts.” 

“What was that??” 

Hwiyoung shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m just a lost tourist” He said with a smirk as the guy pointing the gun at him dropped his weapon and collapsed on the floor. 

“Targets neutralized.” Hwiyoung shouted out. 

Youngbin came out from where he was camping and rolled his shoulders, “Too easy.”

“I need whatever attachment you have on your gun cause damn, that’s one silent killer,” Hwiyoung said. 

“It’s a silencer, dumbass,” Chani said, opening his laptop again. 

“ _ It’s a silencer dumbass _ ,” Hwiyoung mocked Chani, “I wish I could just kick your ass.”

Chani snickered, “You wouldn’t be able to lay a  _ single _ finger on me,” he taunted. 

“Why you-!”

“Enough.” Inseong sighed out as he opened the van door and got out with Jaeyoon and Dawon. “Do a sweep. They have to have something to communicate with their main hideout.” 

After a few minutes, Dawon came running back to the van. “Found something back there” He panted out. “I think It’s their security system.” 

At this, Chani hopped out of the van with his equipment. “Show me.” 

Inseong looked at Hwiyoung and Taeyang, “Stay here. Make sure no one approaches this area.” 

They both nodded and saw Inseong follow the rest of the group. 

Inside the post, Chani was quickly plugging stuff into his laptop. “This isn’t their security system but It’s the cameras they were managing” He informed as he gained access to them. 

He clicked through a few channels until he saw a group of people guarding one entrance. 

“My bet, Rowoon’s in there” he pointed. “It’s heavily guarded from the outside and there’s abandoned buildings where Taeyang can set up.” 

“There’s no pretty way to infiltrate their hideout huh?” Dawon sighed out. 

Chani shook his head, “Not with the short amount of time we had to piece information together. We’re lucky we even got access to these cameras.” 

Inseong nodded as he looked at the main camera. “How many are there outside?” 

Chani quickly looked through the cameras, “Four in front of the main entrance, and two patrolling the sides.”

“Taeyang can take out the ones patrolling the perimeter from above while we storm the front.” Youngbin pointed at the screen. “We’ll make a lot of noise, but we’ll have the upper hand with the element of surprise. Then we’ll storm inside.”

He looked over to Inseong who nodded in agreement. 

“Inseong.” Chani said abruptly. 

Three black vans suddenly came out of seemingly nowhere. 

Everyone stared wide eyed as they witnessed what was unfolding. 

The four guards were quickly rushed by a group of people in suits and were taken down along with the two others patrolling the side.

They saw one of the men in suits wave to a car which revealed a figure stepping out from the van. 

“What is Sunghyun doing here…?” Jaeyoon said completely in shock as he recognized the man.

Inseong tightened his hand into a fist trying to control his anger. 

_ How did he gain wind of this situation?  _ He thought. 

“We need to hurry before we’re too late,” Inseong said suddenly, heading back to the van with determination. 

* * *

Inside the building, Rowoon wasn’t doing so great. 

After refusing to give any information, Soyeon had someone blindfold him.

He felt hands holding his body still and someone tugging his head back.

“This is your last chance Seokwoo.” He heard Soyeon say. 

Rowoon wasn’t stupid, he had an idea what was going to happen. 

He grinned, “Fuck you.” 

He heard her annoyed tsk. “Your choice,” she said annoyed. 

The next thing he felt was a cloth being placed on his face. He tried to struggle but it was fruitless as the men holding him down were stronger than him. He then felt cold liquid being poured over his face. 

Rowoon felt his heart speed up as he felt the cloth getting wetter and water steeping through. 

Every breath was getting harder to take as he started to inhale the water. 

_ Fuck, I feel like I’m downing.  _

“That’s enough,” He managed to hear Soyeon say. 

Quickly the cloth was removed from his face and he gasped for air. 

“Ready to talk?” she said tugging the blindfold down to see Rowoon’s eyes. 

Rowoon looked at her between his wet locks, still trying to catch his breath and grinned. “It’s actually quite thrilling.” 

“You fucking masochist.” Soyeon said frowning as she fixed the blindfold and waved at the man to continue. 

Rowoon felt the man holding his head back again and the cloth being placed on his face. 

Thankfully this time, the cloth was quickly taken off of him when someone else entered the room. 

“Ma’am. Sunghyun’s here. We’re currently trying to fend him off.” 

“What?” Soyeon said angrily, “Take Seokwoo to the getaway car and make sure no one gets ahold of him.” 

Rowoon panted and groaned as he was jostled to his feet. “Fuck,” he gasped and felt the blindfold fall, allowing him to see how angry Soyeon looked.

“The parties over?” He said grinning. 

Soyeon shot him a glare, “Gag him. I don’t want to hear him anymore.” 

At that, someone shoved a cloth in his mouth. Then the bodyguard threw Rowoon over his shoulder as he followed Soyeon. 

Gunshots could be heard behind them as they headed to the back of the warehouse. 

Rowoon looked around, trying to piece together an escape plan. This might be his only chance to get out. 

He was placed in the back seat of a car with Soyeon getting in the passenger seat. 

“Hurry up!” She hissed at the group of people who were trying to keep Sunghyun’s men from advancing. 

Everyone turned to the sound of a gunshot that broke a few windows in the building. 

“A sniper!” Someone shouted. 

“Take it out!” She said angrily as the back window of the car shattered. 

Soyeon, concerned with the attackers, failed to notice Rowoon using a shard of glass from the window to cut free of his restraints. 

One of the body guards quickly went into the driver’s seat and shut the door. 

“Fucking go!” Soyeon shouted as the man floored the gas.

Rowoon managed to free his hands and started to quickly work on untying the rope on his legs.

_ Fuck, why am I so fucking tall.  _ He thought as he struggled with the rope. 

“Watch out!” Soyeon shouted at her driver as a black van screeched to intercept them. 

The car came to a complete stop and dust filled the air outside, Rowoon took this opportunity to grab the rope he was tied with and wrap it around the driver’s neck, pulling tightly. 

Soyeon opened the door and fell to the floor coughing her lungs out not realizing that Rowoon was choking her only bodyguard out. 

She looked up and saw Inseong approach her with Youngbin who was pointing his gun at her. 

“You-” she coughed out. 

“Hand over Rowoon,” Inseong said. 

Soyeon grinned her teeth, “Rowoon? You don’t even know who you have in possession do you?” 

Inseong looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“You really don’t know” She smirked “His real name is Seokwoo! Kim Seok--.”

Before she finished her sentence a gunshot was heard. 

Younbing quickly stepped in front of Inseong, trying to protect him as he tried to pinpoint where the shot came from. 

There stood Rowoon with a fired gun pointed at Soyeon. 

“Rowoon.” Youngbin said carefully. “Why did you do that?”

“She was going to kill you guys,” He said simply looking at them as he put his gun down.

“She was just buying time to reach for her gun behind her.” He pointed out.

“What, did you guys really believe what she said?” he said with an innocent smile. 

Inseong pushed Youngbin aside, “I don’t know what to believe anymore,” he said pointing his own gun at Rowoon.

“Are you Kim Seokwoo?” 

Rowoon’s smile fell, “Hyung…”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that.” Inseong said between his teeth. “Answer the question now. Are you Kim Seokwoo?” 

“He is,” A deep voice said. 

All three of them quickly turned to face Sunghyun, who was surrounded by a few men. 

“Let’s be civil here. We already had enough casualties,” the man said pointing to the body on the floor.

Rowoon took a step back and pointed his gun at him, “Don’t you fucking come close to me.”

“Put the gun down Seokwoo,” Sunghyun said sternly. 

Rowoon bit his lip, “Fuck. You.” he said angrily. 

Sunghyun frowned, “You enjoy making deals...How about this? I give you something in my possession and you willingly come with us.” 

He waved at a man who brought Jaeyoon who was struggling in his hold. 

“Jaeyoon??” Inseong gasped. _ Fuck, he got caught? _

Jaeyoon looked at the three, “S-Sorry.” 

Sunghyun grabbed a gun from one of his men and pointed it at Jaeyoon’s head. “Make a decision Seokwoo, or I’ll make one for you.”

* * *

At that moment, Hwiyoung and Taeyang were trying to fend off their rooftop space and shooting Sunghyun’s men.

Hwiyoung shot the last person before shutting the door and moving a large desk in front of it with Taeyang’s help. 

“Fuck, they’re like a fucking swarm of ants,” Hwiyoung said running to the side of the roof, and seeing the scene that was unfolding. 

“Taeyang! They need back up now!” He shouted to the other who was trying to hold the object against the door. 

“I can’t! They’re going to break through any second, Hwiyoung!” Taeyang shouted and looked at his hand gun. 

Fuck they only had a few bullets left. 

“You take the shot!” He yelled. 

Hwiyoung looked at him in shock, “What?! I can't, I've never sniped before!” 

“You have to! It’s easy, just align your target with the cross!” 

Hwiyoung nodded and shakily took the sniper gun. He pointed it at Sunghyun’s head  as he looked through the scope.

“I’ve got a clear shot!” Hwiyoung yelled. 

“Take it!” Taeyang said as the door slammed open and he shot the first few. 

Hwiyoung shakily pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot noise was heard which made Hwiyoung groan in pain as the gun recoil hit his wound. 

He wasn’t able to see if he actually got it or not, since he quickly turned around and helped Taeyang finish off the remaining people. 

A loud gunshot noise was heard which made Hwiyoung groan in pain as the gun recoil hit his

wound. 

He wasn’t able to see if he actually got it or not, since he quickly turned around and helped

Taeyang finish off the remaining people. 

* * *

“You think I care about him?” Rowoon scoffed. 

Everyone looked at him in shock. 

“Rowoon...?” Jaeyoon said, confused.

Rowoon cocked his gun and pointed at Jaeyoon. “You need to make a better deal than that.”

Sunghyun stared at him confused, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh I would.” 

“Rowoon, no!” Inseong shouted, being held back by Youngbin. 

A loud gunshot was heard. Everyone turned to look at Jaeyoon who had his eyes closed shut. 

“Sike.” 

Sunghyung watched Rowoon as he fell on his knees and collapsed onto the floor. Hwiyoung’s shot missed but Rowoon’s didn't. 

Rowoon had managed to get a clean headshot which instantly killed his father. 

He smiled widely as he dropped his gun and slowly reached for his shoulder. He felt blood rushing out. 

“Tsk, bastard had to get one last hit in. Always was a sore loser. ” He chuckled as he realized that Sunghyun had fired at him. 

Jaeyoon broke free from Sunghyun’s grasp and ran towards his friend. 

“Rowoon! Are you okay?” Jaeyoon asked, sitting him down on the floor slowly. Inseong and Youngbin quickly shot at the henchmen who were bolting towards the scene. 

Once they were all neutralized, The two rushed over to Rowoon. 

“What the fuck was that?” Inseong growled angrily, picking Rowoon up by the collar off the floor. “You’re fucking trigger happy, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Rowoon said, staring at Inseong. 

“Rowoon are you really...Kim Seokwoo?” Youngbin asked. 

Rowoon grinned, “What if I am?” he said playfully.

“I’ll kill you right now,” Inseong said angrily. 

“Inseong-” Jaeyoon tried to step in to try to calm Inseong down but instead he was interrupted by Rowoon. 

“And miss the opportunity to know where the real case is?” Rowoon said with a smug smile. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Silence descended upon the group as they processed what Rowoon had said. 

“What?” Inseong said, confused. “The  _ real _ case...” 

Rowoon laughed, loving the look of confusion plastered on Inseong’s face.. “Tsk tsk, number one rule in this business, Inseong, is to check the authenticity of things we receive.”

Inseong was shocked, “You…we have a fake-” He said, throwing Rowoon on the floor. 

“Where is it?!” He yelled. 

Rowoon groaned and looked at where he fell. He noticed a handgun not far from his grasp. “You think I’d tell you?” 

Youngbin heard gunshots up on the roof, “Inseong, Sounds like they need help.” 

Inseong stared Rowoon down. “This conversation isn’t over” He spat out. “Jaeyoon. If you truly are on my side, you’ll keep Rowoon in check until we come back.” 

Jaeyoon looked between Inseong and Rowoon before nodding. “Right.” 

Rowoon frowned, staring at Jaeyoon when they started to head to the building. “You’re listening to him?” 

“I have to Rowoon. I told you not to fucking get involved with your dad!” He shouted. “I can’t listen to you if you keep doing whatever you want.” 

Rowoon looked at Jaeyoon. “I thought we were in this together.” 

“We are! But...but not this. You’re playing too much with fire and we’ll all get killed at this rate.” Jaeyoon said, looking at Rowoon who went silent. 

“You understand right? I’m just trying to look after us…” 

Rowoon nodded, “Yeah...Sorry” he said looking at the floor. “I really fucked up this time huh?” 

Jaeyoon let out a small sigh, “ Yeah but I’ll talk to Inseong and see if he’ll go easy on you...Come on let’s get into the van and patch that up…..”

“Jaeyoon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can...I get a makeup hug like old time sake?”

Jaeyoon looked at him with a gentle look, “Yeah.” 

He went in for the hug. 

“Thanks Jaeyoon.” 

“For what?” 

Jaeyoon froze as he felt something cold pressed against his head as he barely made out the words Rowoon said. 

“For being such a pain in the ass.” 

A gunshot was heard and Rowoon pushed Jaeyoon’s heavy body off of him. 

“This is getting messier and messier,” He said as he grabbed the gun and wiped blood off his cheek. 

He got up and checked the clip of the gun. 

He had to get to Inseong and Youngbin before they got to Taeyang and Hwiyoung. 

“Heh, Let’s go hunting,” He smirked and he made his way into the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry asfjlasf I had too kill off poor Jaeyoonnnn 😭😭😭😭 
> 
> It's another double upload day! The story will be wrapped in the next Chapter. Thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any other names that aren't the members which are included in the story are randomly generated! They have no real association with any real figures that might have that name.


	7. Chapter 7

The building was dark and Inseong was trying to navigate with the limited light source they had. 

Youngbin was right behind him, making sure no one was following them. They started to approach their destination. 

“Get ready Youngbin- I believe there’s five men up the stairs.” Inseong said. 

“There you are~” 

Both of them stopped in their tracks and turned to the voice. 

“Rowoon,” Youngbin said, pointing his gun at him. He looked around, not finding Jaeyoon. 

“Where’s Jaeyoon?” He asked as he kept Inseong behind him. 

Inseong eyes widened as Rowoon stepped into the moonlight to reveal his blood stained clothes. 

“He’s resting” Rowoon said. He eyed Youngbin's gun and took a few steps towards him.

Youngbin fired a shot near Rowoon’s foot, forcing him to take a few steps back. “That’s not a toy you know” Rowoon cooed, staring intensely 

Youngbin took a deep breath, trying hard to remain unphased because of Rowoon’s words. “What do you mean  _ resting _ ?” 

Inseong looked up towards the stairs, biting his lower lip. He could hear Taeyang and Hwiyoung’s yells. He didn’t know what to do. 

“I think you should be focusing on yourself.” Rowoon said to Inseong.

“Don’t ignore me.” Youngbin said between his teeth.

Rowoon rolled his eyes. “He’s D-E-A-D,” he said with a big smile. “I killed him. Happy?” He chuckled and looked at Youngbin. 

“You physco.” Youngbin said in disgust. 

Inseong stared in shock. “You’re lying.”

Rowoon shrugged and snickered then shook his head, “No...I’m pretty sure I killed him.” 

Inseong pushed Youngbin aside and shot his gun at Rowoon who quickly dodged the bullets.

“Inseong!” Youngbin shouted, watching Inseong and Rowoon disappear into the darkness. 

“I wouldn’t just shoot aimlessly, Inseong” Rowoon said tauntly while Inseong looked around for Rowoon. 

“Show yourself!” Inseong said, looking to where he believed Rowoon was. 

From the corner of his eye, Inseong noticed a small shadow move and shot at it, only to realize he was out of ammo. 

“Fuck” muttered under his breath as he patted his pockets to find another clip. 

“Poor little Inseong ran out of bullets~” Rowoon taunted as he took this opportunity to step out from the shadows and fire multiple rounds into Inseong. 

“INSEONG!” Youngbin screamed out.

Youngbin’s heart sped up as he frantically looked for Inseong all while trying to be aware of Rowoon. 

Inseong gripped his bleeding shoulder glad that his vest took most of the bullets. “Youngbin! Fucking leave me!” He shouted groaning in pain. 

Youngbin stopped in his tracks, “No! Where are you?” 

“THAT’S AN ORDER DON’T FUCKING COME NEAR ME” Inseong yelled desperately. 

Rowoon walked towards Inseong and kicked his gun away.. “Are you sure you don’t want to save your little owner?” he called out as he pulled Inseong up by the collar. 

“Don’t listen to him Youngbin! I’ll be fine!” Inseong said, staring at Rowoon in anger. 

“Oh? I don’t think you’ll be fine Inseong” Rowoon said, staring right back at him as he placed his gun near Inseong’s temple. 

“You expect me to beg for my life?” Inseong spat out. “I rather die. Pull the fucking tirgger” 

“My pleasure” Rowoon said smiling as he pulled the trigger. 

Youngbin jumped at the sound of the final gunshot, “INSEONG!” he shouted looking for them in the dark. 

“Youngbin~” Rowoon called out as he dropped Inseong’s limp body on the floor and headed towards Youngbin. 

Youngbin pointed his gun aimlessly around trying to pinpoint where Rowoon was. “Show yourself!” He yelled. 

At that moment Hwiyoung ran down the staircase alone and was met with Youngbin pointing his gun at him. 

“Whoa!” Hwiyoung said shocked. “Youngbin! Thank god you’re here!” 

Youngbin slowly put his gun down, shocked to see Hwiyoung, “Hwiyoung..? You’re okay?” 

Hwiyoung looked around. It was too dark to see. “Taeyang needs help. He’s shot and needs medical attention”

Youngbin slowly nodded, his eyes still frantically looking around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Hwiyoung asked, finding his behavior odd. 

“Rowoon. Do you see him?” Youngbin asked, cautiously walking over to Hwiyoung.

“Hwi! Get away from him!” 

Hwiyoung flinched hearing Rowoon’s voice. “What?” He was confused but complied, he took a back step from Youngbin. 

While, Youngbin quickly reacted and pointed his gun at the source of the voice. 

“He killed Jaeyoon and Inseong!” Rowoon continued, stepping out into a lit part of the room, unarmed. 

Youngbin looked at Hwiyoung with wide eyes, “That’s not true Hwi” 

“They’re dead Hwiyoung! He murdered them in cold blood! He was coming for you next, I tried to stop him!”

Hwiyoung took another step backward as he took his gun and pointed it at Youngbin.

“Is that true?” Hwiyoung glared at Youngbin, cocking his pistol. “You killed them?” 

Youngbin desperately shook his head, “No! No! Don’t listen to him! He’s fucking psychotic! HE’S the one who killed them!” 

“Put the gun down, Youngbin!” Hwiyoung roared.

He wasn’t sure who to believe but one thing’s for sure, he didn’t like how Youngbin was pointing his gun on weaponless Rowoon. 

“Rowoon...Would never hurt Jaeyoon” He said calmly. 

“Hwiyoung,” Youngbin said cautiously. “He’s manipulating you” 

“He’s not!” Hwiyoung shouted, getting angry. 

“Hwiyoung! Shoot him!” Rowoon yelled.

“Hwiyoung!” Youngbin tried again, “Please listen to m-” 

“This is for Jaeyoon” Hwiyoung spat out before pulling the trigger. 

Youngbin collapsed on the floor near Inseong’s body as Hwiyoung dropped his gun shakily. 

Rowoon looked at their bodies and slowly made his way towards Hwiyoung. “It’s okay. You did the right thing...He was probably going to kill Taeyang too” he said as he hugged him tightly.

Hwiyoung nodded, “Is...Jaeyoon really dead?” He shakily asked. 

“Yeah…”

“Fuck…” he breathed out. 

They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away from Rowoon. “Taeyang! He needs help, Rowoon.” 

Rowoon nodded, “Let’s go” 

He followed Hwiyoung up to the roof top and saw Taeyang leaning against the roof’s ledge, Putting pressure on his side. 

Taeyang breathed heavily but smiled widely, glad Hwiyoung was back with help. “Took you long enough!”

Rowoon put on a sheepish smile and limped over to him, “Sorry, I was kinda captured.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Taeyang asked as Hwiyoung ripped a piece of his shirt to hand to Rowoon who started working on dressing Taeyang’s wound. 

“I...I’m truly sorry Taeyang but...they didn’t make it.” Rowoon said quietly as he tightly tied the cloth.

Taeyang looked at Rowoon in shock, “What? W-what do you mean they didn’t make it?”

Rowoon bit his bottom lip,” I...don’t know how to tell you this..I-I’m so sorry...”

Taeyang grabbed Rowoon’s arm squeezing it, “Tell me” He said in a serious tone. 

Rowoon looked at Hwiyoung, who looked away, not wanting to break Taeyang’s heart with the news.

“Youngbin he...He killed Jaeyoon and he was coming after you two. Inseong and I tried to stop him- But Youngbin managed to kill him. I got away because Hwiyoung came just in time to stop him.” Rowoon said, his voice cracking.

“W-what?! N-No Youngbin could never-” Taeyang said, in disbelief, “H-He killed Inseong?”

Rowoon nodded, “Like I said, Hwiyoung had to stop him.” 

Taeyang looked at Hwiyoung who looked visibly upset. “Y-You killed Youngbin?” 

“I had no choice, Taeyang. He was going to kill Rowoon…”

Taeyang felt tears fall down his cheeks as he started to process the whole situation. 

“So...They’re gone?”

Rowoon nodded, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry…”

“What...What are we going to do…?” Taeyang said looking at Rowoon, tears going down his face. “What am  _ I _ going to do?”

Rowoon bit his tongue trying to hold back a smile and stay in character, “We’ll figure it out...Come on we should go back and tell Dawon and the others...”

“Hwiyoung...Mind helping Taeyang?” Rowoon called out and saw a small nod from the other.

Hwiyoung slowly made his way towards Taeyang and helped him to his feet. Without a word,

they slowly made their way down the building and passed by Inseong and Youngbin’s bodies.

Hwiyoung pulled Taeyang closer to him as he started to sob into Hwiyoung’s shoulder after witnessing his lifeless friends.

They got into the van and Hwiyoung offered to drive.

“I thought you couldn’t drive,” Taeyang sniffled. “I’ll do it”

“I lied.” Hwiyoung said, “I know how to drive...I drove a motorcycle when I escaped the hotel…” he admitted as he turned the ignition.

“Oh…” Taeyang nodded slowly, not fully processing what Hwiyoung had said.

“Inseong mentioned that Dawon and Chani were at a post. Do you have an idea where that is?” Rowoon asked Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung nodded, “Yeah...I know where it is”

* * *

Zuho had woken up hours ago but the doctor denied his request to join the rescue mission.

He was currently sitting on a couch facing the door, hoping they would be home soon.

The sun was slowly creeping up when he heard a car door slam. As the front door opened, he quickly got up on his feet. 

“Guys! You’re back home!” Zuho said a bit too cheerfully.

Chani ignored him entirely, headed straight to his room and slammed his door shut.

Dawon helped Rowoon limp in and sat him down in a chair before going to get a Doctor.

Zuho immediately sensed the somber mood..

“Guys…?” He said meekly, as he witnessed Taeyang and Hwiyoung supporting each other up the stairs, heading to their rooms.

“Rowoon…?” he turned to see Rowoon tired and awfully bloodied.

“Where...Where’s the rest of the team?” He asked carefully.

Dawon came in with the doctor and answer the question, “They didn’t make it”

“What?” Zuho blinked.

“They died during the mission to retrieve Rowoon” Dawon said, biting his lip to prevent himself from getting emotional.

“What? They...They can’t be dead. Dawon...It’s Inseong and Youngbin for Christ’s sake…” Zuho’s voice broke. “Even...Even Jaeyoon?”

Dawon gave a small nod, “I’m sorry Zuho...I’m going to my room...We can talk about this later” he said quietly.

Zuho sat down across from Rowoon who was getting stitches for his wounds.

“This is all my fault. If I was there…”

“It’s not your fault Zuho. Don’t blame yourself please…”

Zuho looked at Rowoon, “You even lost Jaeyoon...What...what happened?”

Rowoon looked at him with a pained look, “Can I tell you later…? Please?”

Zuho nodded, “Sorry”

“Don’t be…”

* * *

A few days passed and everyone was gathered at Inseong’s old study. A few were standing around while Chani, Dawon and Rowoon were sitting on the couch.

“As you all know, We need to figure out who's going to lead the group since Inseong and Youngbin passed away” Zuho said, starting the meeting.

“Inseong had written that if anything were to happen to him that Youngbin would take over but in the event of something happening to Youngbin as well, the third in command would take over.”

“So that would be you.” Dawon pointed out.

Zuho nodded, “But I...I feel like I don’t have the right to that title. So I wanted to take a vote on which one of us should take over.”

Chani looked over at Dawon. “I vote Dawon.”

Dawon shook his head, “I don’t want the responsibility Chani…”

Taeyang held his hand up, “Are we allowed to vote for anyone in this room?” he asked.

Zuho nodded, “Yes. Everyone in this room is a candidate unless they say otherwise”

Taeyang nodded, “Then I’ll vote for Rowoon.”

“What?” Rowoon looked up shocked and looked at Taeyang, “Me?”

Taeyang nodded, “ He risked his life to save Hwiyoung and I that night. He showed a lot of leadership that night. I trust him. He puts his team first.”

Dawon nodded, “I agree with Taeyang. When he told us the news he didn’t get too emotional. I feel like he’s level headed enough to run the group.”

“That’s two votes for Rowoon” Zuho said, “Hwiyoung?”

Hwiyoung nodded, “I vote for him too.”

Chani bit his bottom lip staying quiet. He hated how everyone was voting for Rowoon. He didn’t trust the guy at all. 

Something kept telling him that the Youngbin story was...fake.

Zuho noticed Chani’s discomfort but voiced his opinion anyway. “I vote for Rowoon too. That means majority rules.”

“Uh...Wow...thanks guys...I’ll try my best” Rowoon said, giving a small bow.

Zuho smiled at him and patted his shoulder lightly, “You’ll do great” he said softly.

Rowoon looked over at Chani who was fiddling with a ring on his finger.

Zuho noticed Rowoon staring and smiled softly, “He’ll warm up to you soon. It takes him a while.” he said near Rowoon’s ear. “It took Inseong a few years when he took him in.”

Rowoon nodded and smiled affectionately at the boy.

He didn’t like the kid.

“I hope we’ll become closer, Chani,” Rowoon said.

Chani looked at him before nodding, “Yeah…”

Yeah, he  _ hated _ him.

“Since that’s settled, may I ask a question?” Hwiyoung suddenly said. 

Everyone looked over at him. 

“What’s in the case that you all were trying to protect this entire time?” 

Zuho looked at Dawon who gave a nod of approval, “It wouldn’t be wrong to tell you since you’re now part of the team” Zuho said.

Taeyang looked over at Hwiyoung smiling.

“There’s a crystal in the case that we acquired back when our team was known as Neoz. That crystal is worth more than anything combined. Many people come after it in hopes to sell it...I’m sure that’s the reason you three went after the case, correct?” 

Rowoon nodded, “But that’s all in the past now. I’ll make sure a tragedy like this never happens again” 

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, the tension easing a little. After a few hours of establishing rules, everyone headed to their quarters. 

Rowoon was the only one who stayed behind sitting at the desk and opening the laptop Inseong left behind.

He quickly clicked a few things and easily cracked the password to a protected map.

So that’s where the case was.

“That was fun.” Rowoon said to himself, “Who would have thought me lying about a decoy case would get me this far” He smirked.

He took out the phone Zuho had provided him earlier that day and texted Hwiyoung the location.

He stared at a picture of Inseong and Youngbin on the desk.

_ Checkmate _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you liked the story! The ending was so hard to write...I had three different endings for this story (all which involved different outcomes /sob ). 
> 
> I might just have to write SF9 fluff next....I still feel bad for killing them off 😭😭
> 
> As always: Thank you so much for the love and support! <3 reading the comments on here always gave me motivation to continue writing :D so thank u~
> 
> \-------  
> Disclaimer: Any other names that aren't the members which are included in the story are randomly generated! They have no real association with any real figures that might have that name.


End file.
